interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Germano-Interlingua/z
'Z ' zeta, zed; von A bis Z: del initio al fin 'Zacke ' dente, puncta; Arch pinnaculo 'zacken ' dentellar, (in)dentar 'zackig ' dentate; guarnite de punctas; (eingekerbt) insecate; Arch munite de pinnaculos 'zagen ' haber pavor; (zaudern) hesitar Zagen n manco de corage; pavor; hesitation 'zaghaft ' hesitante, timide, pavorose, irresolute 'Zaghaftigkeit ' timiditate, irresolution 'Zahl ' numero; (Ziffer) cifra; (Anzahl) quantitate 'Zahladverb ' adverbio numeral 'zahlbar ' pagabile 'zahlen ' pagar; Kellner, ~!: servitor, le conto (per favor)! 'Zahlenangabe ' indication/dato numeric 'Zahlenfolge ' serie de numeros 'Zahlengedächtnis ' memoria pro le numeros 'Zahlengrösse|Zahlengröße ' quantitate numeric 'Zahlenlehre ' arithmetica 'Zahlenlotto ' lotteria a numeros 'zahlenmässig|zahlenmäßig ' numeric 'Zahlenreihe ' serie de numeros 'Zahlensystem ' systema arithmetic 'Zahlenverhältnis ' proportion numeric 'Zahlenwert ' valor numeric 'Zahler ' pagator 'Zahlerin ' pagatrice 'Zahlkarte ' cheque (E) mandato postal 'Zahlkasse ' cassa 'zahllos ' innumerabile 'Zahlmeister ' Mil quartiero-maestro, (a.) officiero pagator; tresorero; Mar commissario 'zahlreich ' numerose 'Zahlstelle ' cassa 'Zahltag ' die de paga 'Zahltisch ' banco 'Zahlung ' pagamento 'Zahlungsabkommen ' accordo super/re le pagamentos 'Zahlungsanweisung ' mandato de pagamento; cheque (E) 'Zahlungsart ' modo de pagamento 'Zahlungsaufforderung ' intimation de pagamento 'Zahlungsaufschub ' dilation/prorogation de pagamento; moratorio 'Zahlungsbedingung ' condition de pagamento 'Zahlungsbefehl ' ordine de pagamento 'Zahlungseinstellung ' suspension de pagamentos 'Zahlungserleichterung ' facilitation de pagamento 'Zahlungsfrist ' termino de pagamento 'zahlungsfähig ' solvente 'Zahlungsfähigkeit ' solventia 'Zahlungsmittel ' medio de pagamento; gesetzliches ~: moneta legal 'Zahlungsort ' loco de pagamento 'Zahlungsschwierigkeit ' difficultate financiari/pecuniari/de pagamento 'Zahlungstermin ' data de pagamento 'zahlungsunfähig ' insolvente 'Zahlungsunfähigkeit ' insolventia 'Zahlungsverkehr ' servicio/movimento del pagamentos 'Zahlungsweigerung ' refusa de pagamento 'Zahlungsweise ' modo de pagamento 'Zahlwort ' (adjectivo) numeral 'zahm ' (gezähmt) domate; domestic(ate); (sanft) mansuete, gentil; (fügsam) tractabile, docile; ~ machen: dom(estic)ar; ~ werden: domesticar se 'Zahmheit ' mansuetude 'Zahn ' dente; (Backen~) molar; (Schneide~) incisivo; (Eck~) dente canin; j-m auf den ~ fühlen: sondar alicuno; bis an die Zähne bewaffnet: armate al dentes; e-n ~ (aus)ziehen: extraher un dente; fam Haare auf den Zähnen haben: esser audaciose/decise; sich die Zähne an et. ausbeißen: fig rumper se le dentes ad alique 'Zahnarzt ' (medico) dentista, odontologo 'Zahnbehandlung ' tractamento dentari, odontotherapia 'Zahnbein ' dentina 'Zahnbildung ' dentation; Med odontosis 'Zahnbürste ' brossa de dentes 'zahnen ' vt (Rad) dentar; vi (Kinder) reciper le dentes Zahnen n dentation 'Zahnersatz ' false dentes Pl; dentatura artificial 'Zahnfieber ' Med febre de dentation 'Zahnfistel ' fistula dentari 'Zahnfleisch ' gingiva 'Zahnfleischentzündung ' gingivitis 'Zahnfäule ' carie (del dentes) 'zahnförmig ' dentiforme 'Zahnfüllung ' obturation, plumbage 'Zahngeschwür ' abscesso del gingiva 'Zahnheilkunde ' medicina/resp. chirurgia dentari; odontologia 'Zahnhöhle ' alveolo dentari; cavitate de un dente cariate 'Zahnklinik ' clinica dentari/odontologic 'Zahnkranz ' corona dentate 'Zahnkrone ' corona dentate 'Zahnlaut ' dental 'Zahnlehre ' odontologia 'zahnlos ' sin dentes 'Zahnlücke ' vacuo in le dentatura 'Zahnnerv ' nervo dentari 'Zahnpaste ' pasta dentifric; dentifricio 'Zahnpflege ' cura del dentes 'Zahnplombe ' plumbage, obturation 'Zahnpraxis ' consultorio odontologic/dentari; dentisteria 'Zahnpulver ' pulvere dentifric 'Zahnrad ' rota dentate 'Zahnradbahn ' ferrovia a cremaliera/ingranage 'Zahnradgetriebe ' ingranage 'Zahnradstange ' cremaliera 'zahnreinigend ' dentifric 'Zahnschmelz ' smalt del dentes 'Zahnschmerz ' mal/dolor de dentes; odontalgia 'Zahnstange ' cremaliera 'Zahnstein ' tartaro; odontolitho 'Zahnstocher ' (spina) mundadentes 'Zahnstumpf ' clasma de dente (cariate) 'Zahntechniker ' technico-dentista 'Zahnung ' dentatura 'Zahnwasser ' aqua dentifric 'Zahnwechsel ' secunde dentation 'Zahnweh ' mal/dolor de dentes; odontalgia 'Zahnwerk ' dentatura 'Zahnwurzel ' radice del dente 'Zahnzange ' pincia de dentista 'Zahnziehen ' extraction de dentes 'zahnärztlich ' dentari 'Zander ' (Fisch) lucio 'Zange ' pincia; große ~: tenalia; kleine ~: pincetta, pincette (F); Chir forcipe (obstetric) 'Zangengeburt ' parto/parturition con forcipe 'Zank ' querela, lite; (Wortwechsel) disputa; (Auseinandersetzung) altercation; (Prügelei) rixa 'Zankapfel ' pomo de discordia 'zanken ' (sich) ~ querelar, litigar; disputar; altercar; rixar; sich ~ um et.: disputar super/re alique 'Zanklust ' mania de querelar/disputar; spirito querelatori 'Zanksucht ' mania de querelar/disputar; spirito querelatori 'zanksüchtig ' querelatori, disputative 'zapfen ' (Wein usw) tirar Zapfen m (Faß~) tappo; (Pflock) cavilia. Bot cono; (Zimmerei) tenon 'Zapfenbohrer ' forator de tappos 'Zapfenlager ' cossinetto 'Zapfenloch ' (Zimmerei) cavo de tenon 'Zapfenstreich ' Mil retraite (F) 'Zapfstelle ' (Auto) station de gasolina/benzina 'zappelig ' agitate, inquiete 'zappeln ' vi agitar/debatter se; fig j-n ~ (lange warten) lassen: lassar alicuno expectar longe tempore 'zapplig ' agitate, inquiete 'Zar ' tsar, czar (Rs) 'Zarentum ' tsarismo 'Zarewitsch ' (Zarensohn) tsarevich (Rs) 'Zarge ' bordo; (Rahmen) quadro 'Zarin ' tsarina (Rs) 'zart ' tenere; (fein) delicate; (dünn) tenue; (zerbrechl.) fragile 'zartbesaitet ' sensibile; (reizbar) susceptibile 'zartfühlend ' delicate 'Zartgefühl ' delicatessa (de sentimento); (Takt) tacto 'Zartheit ' teneressa; delicatessa; fragilitate 'Zauber ' incantamento; (Reiz) charme (F); (~kunst) magia 'Zauberbuch ' libro de magia 'Zauberei ' magia; incantamento 'Zauberer ' mago, magico, incantator 'Zauberflöte ' flauta magic 'Zauberformel ' formula magic; (Beschwörung) incantation 'zauberhaft ' magic, incantator 'Zauberin ' maga; incantatrice 'zauberisch ' magic, incantator 'Zauberkasten ' cassetta magic 'Zauberkraft ' poter magic 'Zauberkreis ' circulo magic 'Zauberkunst ' magia; (Taschenspielerkunst) prestidigitation 'Zauberkünstler ' magico; prestidigitator 'Zauberland ' pais incantate 'Zauberlaterne ' lanterna magic 'Zauberlehrling ' apprentisse mago 'Zaubermittel ' charme (F); sortilegio 'zaubern ' facer habilitates/jocos de prestidigitation/magia; emplear incantamentos/charmes; exercer le magia; (bezaubern) cambiar alique per incantamento 'Zauberposse ' feeria 'Zauberreich ' pais incantate 'Zauberschloss|Zauberschloß ' castello incantate 'Zauberspiegel ' speculo magic 'Zauberspruch ' formula magic/de incantamento 'Zauberstab ' virga magic 'Zaubertrank ' philtro/potion magic 'Zauberwort ' parola magic 'Zauberzeichen ' signo magic 'Zauderer ' homine irresolute/temporisator 'zaudern ' hesitar; (abwarten) temporisar 'Zaum ' brida; fig freno; im ~e halten: frenar 'Zaumzeug ' brida; harnese 'Zaun ' clausura; (Hecke) sepe, haga; (Draht~) clausura in filo de ferro; fig vom ~e brechen: provocar (e-n Streit: un disputa); (das erste beste vorbringen) facer alique sin motivo 'Zaungast ' fam spectator abusive/qui non ha pagate entrata 'Zaunkönig ' rege del sepe 'Zaunpfahl ' palo de clausura; fig Wink mit dem ~: advertimento energic 'zausen ' vt (j-n) tirar per le capillos 'Zebra ' zebra 'zebraartig ~ streifen ' zebrar; ~ gestreift: zebrate 'Zebrastreifen ' stria de zebra; (Verkehr) passage zebrate 'Zechbruder ' bibitor; companion de taverna 'Zeche ' (Rechnung) conto; (Anteil) quota; (allg.) expensas Pl de consumo; (Bergbau) mina; die ~ bezahlen: pagar le conto (in le restaurante) 'zechen ' potar; biber (copiosemente) 'Zecher ' bibitor 'Zecherei ' orgia 'Zechgelage ' orgia 'Zechkumpan ' companion de bottilia 'Zechpreller ' fraudante in restaurantes 'Zechprellerei ' fraude per non pagar le conto in restaurantes 'Zechschuld ' debita de biber 'Zecke ' (Zool Holzbock) zecca 'Zeder ' Bot cedro 'Zederwald ' cedreto 'Zehe ' digito de pede 'Zehenspitze ' auf ~n: super le puncta del pedes 'zehn ' dece; etwa 10: un decena; Zeitraum von 10 Tagen: decade Zehn f le dece 'Zehneck ' decagono 'zehneckig ' decagonal 'Zehnender ' cervo de dece cornos 'Zehner ' dece; (Menge) decena 'zehnerlei ' de dece species 'zehnfach ' decuple 'zehnfältig ' decuple 'zehnjährig ' de dece annos 'zehnjährlich ' decennal 'zehnmal ' dece vices 'zehnmalig ' repetite dece vices 'Zehnpfennigstück ' (fam Groschen) pecia de dece pfennige (D) 'Zehnrappenstück ' (Schweiz) pecia de dece centimes (F) 'zehnsilbig ' decasyllabe 'Zehnsilbler ' decasyllabo 'zehnstündig ' de dece horas 'zehntausend ' dece milles 'zehnte ' decime; der/den/am 10. Oktober: le dece de octobre Zehnte m decima 'Zehntel ' decimo 'zehntens ' decimo; decimemente 'zehntägig ' de dece dies 'zehnzeilig ' de dece lineas 'zehren ' vi nutrir se (von, an: de); fig consumer, roder (Akk.); von s-m Ruhme ~: reposar super su lauros; (mager machen) facer magrir; (Appetit) excitar le appetito 'zehrend ' Med consumptive; ~es Fieber: febre hectic 'Zehrgeld ' viatico 'Zehrpfennig ' viatico 'Zehrung ' (Weg~) viatico; Med consumption; (Ver~) consumo 'Zeichen ' signo; ein ~ geben: facer signo; (An~) indicio; (Merk~) marca; (Ab~) insignia; (Vor~) presagio; Med symptoma; Mal stigmata; (Satz~) signo de punctuation; unter e-m glücklichen ~ geboren: nascite sub un bon stella; er ist s-s ~s Schneider: ille es sartor de profession/mestiero 'Zeichenblock ' bloco de papiro pro designar 'Zeichenbrett ' planca de designo 'Zeichenbuch ' album de designos 'Zeichendeuter ' astrologo; divino 'Zeichenerklärung ' (Karte usw) legenda; explication del signos 'Zeichenfeder ' penna de designar 'Zeichengebung ' signalisation 'Zeichenheft ' quaderno de designo(s) 'Zeichenkohle ' carbon de designo 'Zeichenkunst ' arte del designo 'Zeichenlehrer ' professor/inseniante de designo 'Zeichenlehrerin ' professora/insenianta de designo 'Zeichenmappe ' portafolio 'Zeichenmaterial ' utensiles de designar 'Zeichenpapier ' papiro pro designar 'Zeichensaal ' sala de designo 'Zeichenschrift ' hieroglyphicos Pl 'Zeichensetzung ' Gram punctuation 'Zeichensprache ' linguage per signos 'Zeichenstift ' stilo de designo 'Zeichentisch ' tabula de designar 'Zeichentrickfilm ' film de designos animate; carton animate 'Zeichenunterricht ' lectiones Pl de designo 'Zeichenwinkel ' esquadra 'zeichnen ' designar; (Linie ziehen) traciar; (unter~) signar, subscriber; (kenn~) marcar Zeichnen n designo; subscription 'Zeichner ' designator; subscriptor 'Zeichnung ' designo; subscription; (Unter~) signatura, firma 'Zeigefinger ' indice 'zeigen ' monstrar (nach Norden: le nord); (angeben) indicar; (beweisen, vorführen) demonstrar; sich ~: apparer; das wird sich ~: nos videra; sich ~/offenbaren: manifestar se 'Zeiger ' indicator; (Uhr) agulia 'Zeigestock ' punctator; baston virga indicator(i) 'zeihen ' inculpar, accusar 'Zeile ' linea; (Reihe) fila, serie; neue ~: alinea 'Zeilenabstand ' interlinea, interspatio 'zeilenweise ' per lineas 'Zeit ' tempore; (Jahres~) station; (~abschnitt) epocha; periodo; (~alter) etate; Mus mesura; ~ s-s Lebens: durante su vita; ~ (der Fahrt, des Rennens) abnehmen: chronometrar; Hdl auf ~: a termino/credito; auf einige ~: pro alicun/qualque tempore; um welche ~?: a que hora? von ~ zu ~: de tempore in tempore; zur ~: (gegenwärtig) actualmente; (rechtzeitig) a tempore; um die ~ der Ernte: al/verso le tempore del messe/recolta 'Zeitabschnitt ' epocha, era, periodo 'Zeitalter ' etate; (langes) evo 'Zeitangabe ' data; (Radio) hora exacte 'Zeitaufnahme ' (photographia in) posa 'Zeitaufwand ' sacrificio de tempore 'Zeitauslösung ' mit ~: con action retardate 'Zeitberechnung ' chronologia; Gram complemento de tempore 'Zeitbestimmung ' chronologia; Gram complemento de tempore 'Zeitdauer ' duration 'Zeiteinteilung ' repartition/division del tempore 'Zeitenfolge ' Gram concordantia del tempores 'Zeitersparnis ' economia de tempore 'Zeitfolge ' ordine chronologic 'Zeitfunk ' (Radio) actualitates Pl; chronica del die/resp. septimana usw 'Zeitgeist ' spirito/genio del epocha 'zeitgemäss|zeitgemäß ' moderne; opportun, actual 'Zeitgenosse ' contemporaneo 'zeitgenössisch ' contemporanee 'Zeitgeschehen ' (Radio) actualitates Pl 'Zeitgeschichte ' historia contemporanee 'Zeitgeschäft ' operation a termino 'zeitig ' Adj actual; (zeitgemäß) opportun; (Obst) matur; Adv a tempore; (früh) tosto 'zeitigen ' (facer) maturar; (hervorbringen) producer 'Zeitkarte ' carta de abonamento 'Zeitkauf ' compra a termino 'Zeitlang ' eine ~: durante/pro alicun tempore 'Zeitlauf ' curso del tempore 'zeitlebens ' durante/pro tote le vita 'zeitlich ' temporal; das Zeitliche segnen: render le anima a Deo 'Zeitlichkeit ' temporalitate; vita/stato temporal 'zeitlos ' intemporal; independente del moda; non subjecte a cambiamentos 'Zeitlupe ' retardator, relentator 'Zeitmangel ' manco de tempore (aus: per) 'Zeitmass|Zeitmaß ' Mus mesura; (Silben) quantitate 'Zeitmesser ' m chronometro 'Zeitnehmer ' (Sport) chronometrista 'Zeitordnung ' ordine chronologic 'Zeitpunkt ' momento; (Datum) data 'Zeitraffer ' accelerator 'zeitraubend ' que require multe tempore 'Zeitraum ' periodo; lapso/spatio de tempore 'Zeitrechnung ' chronologia; christliche ~: era christian 'Zeitschrift ' revista 'Zeitspanne ' periodo; lapso/spatio de tempore 'Zeittafel ' tabula chronologic 'Zeitumstände ' Pl circumstantias; conjunctura Sg 'Zeitung ' jornal; gazetta; periodico 'Zeitungsabonnement ' abonamento ad un jornal 'Zeitungsanzeige ' annuncio 'Zeitungsartikel ' articulo de jornal 'Zeitungsausschnitt ' retalio (de jornal) 'Zeitungsausträger ' distributor de jornales 'Zeitungsente ' fig mystification/invention de jornal 'Zeitungsfrau ' distributrice/resp. venditrice de jornales 'Zeitungshalter ' supporto pro jornales 'Zeitungshändler ' mercante de jornales 'Zeitungskiosk ' kiosque (F) de jornales 'Zeitungskrieg ' polemica jornalistic 'Zeitungspapier ' papiro a jornales 'Zeitungsredakteur ' redactor de jornal 'Zeitungsschreiber ' jornalista 'Zeitungsverkäufer ' venditor de jornales 'Zeitungsverkäuferin ' venditrice de jornales 'Zeitungsverleger ' editor de jornal 'Zeitungswesen ' jornalismo 'Zeitungswissenschaft ' scientia de(l) jornalismo 'Zeitunterschied ' differentia horari de tempore 'Zeitverlust ' perdita de tempore 'Zeitverschluss|Zeitverschluß ' Phot obturator a posa 'Zeitverschwendung ' dilapidation de tempore 'Zeitvertreib ' passatempore 'zeitweilig ' temporari; (einstweilig) provisori 'zeitweise ' per momentos; temporarimente 'Zeitwende ' epocha de transition; initio del era christian 'Zeitwort ' Gram verbo 'Zeitzeichen ' (Radio) signal horari 'Zeitzünder ' Mil micca a tempore 'Zeitzündung ' accendimento retardate 'zelebrieren ' celebrar 'Zelle ' (Raum) cella; (Biol) cellula; (Honig~) alveolo; (Bade~) cabina (a. Tel) 'zellenförmig ' cellular 'Zellengefängnis ' prision cellular 'Zellengewebe ' texito cellular 'Zellensystem ' systema cellular 'Zellgewebe ' texito cellular 'Zellophan ' cellophan 'Zellstoff ' cellulosa 'Zelluloid ' celluloide 'Zellulose ' cellulosa 'Zellwolle ' lana synthetic 'Zelot ' zelote, zelator 'Zelotentum ' zelotismo 'Zelt ' tenta; (Himmelsgewölbe) volta; die ~e aufschlagen: plantar/eriger le tentas 'Zeltbahn ' tela de tenta 'Zeltbett ' lecto de campo 'Zeltdach ' tecto a pavilion 'zelten ' campar (in tentas); facer campismo Zelten n campamento, campismo 'Zelter ' (Pferd) cavallo de parada 'Zeltlager ' campo de tentas 'Zeltpfahl ' pal(ett)o de tenta 'Zeltpflock ' pal(ett)o de tenta 'Zeltstange ' pertica de tenta 'Zement ' cemento 'Zementarbeiter ' cementator 'Zementbahn ' (Radsport) pista in cemento 'zementieren ' cementar 'Zementierung ' cementation 'Zenit ' zenit; auf den ~ bezüglich: Adj zenital 'zensieren ' (beurteilen) judicar, criticar; (Schule) dar un nota; (ein Buch) submitter al censura 'Zensor ' censor 'Zensur ' censura; (Schule) nota 'Zensurenliste ' (Schule) lista del notas 'Zentaur ' centauro; Astr Centauro 'Zentigramm ' centigramma 'Zentimeter ' centimetro 'Zentimetermass|Zentimetermaß ' mesura metric 'Zentner ' (50 Kg) cinquanta kilos 'zentral ' central 'Zentrale ' central 'Zentralheizung ' calefaction central 'Zentralisation ' centralisation 'zentralisieren ' centralisar 'Zentrifugalkraft ' fortia centrifuge 'Zentrifugalmaschine ' machina centrifuge 'Zentrifuge ' machina centrifuge 'Zentripetalkraft ' fortia centripete 'Zentrum ' centro 'Zephir ' Zephyro; (Wind) zephyro 'Zeppelin ' zeppelin (D) 'Zepter ' sceptro 'zerbeissen|zerbeißen ' rumper con le dentes 'zerbersten ' vi disrumper se 'zerbomben ' destruer con bombas 'zerbrechen ' vt rumper, franger; vi rumper/franger se 'zerbrechlich ' fragile 'Zerbrechlichkeit ' fragilitate 'zerbröckeln ' vi micar; dispeciettar 'zerdrücken ' comprimer; (zerreiben) triturar; (walken) fullar; (zerknittern) corrugar 'Zeremonie ' ceremonia 'Zeremoniell ' ceremonial zeremoniell ceremonial, ceremoniose 'Zeremonienmeister ' ceremoniero 'zerfahren ' Adj (Sachen) confuse; Pers distracte, esturdite; vt disfundar, delavar; ~er Weg: cammino disfundate/delavate 'Zerfahrenheit ' confusion; distraction, esturditessa 'Zerfall ' ruina; fig decadentia; Chem decomposition 'zerfallen ' I Vb cader in ruina; (sich auflösen) disfacer/disintegrar se; (Stoffe) decomponer se; ~ (eingeteilt werden) in: divider se in; mit j-m ~: discordar con alicuno; II Adj in ruina 'zerfasern ' vt disfilar 'zerfetzen ' lacerar 'zerfleischen ' dilacerar 'zerfliessen|zerfließen ' vi funder se; (sich verdünnen) diluer se 'zerfressen ' roder; Chem corroder 'zergehen ' disfacer se; liquescer 'zergliedern ' dismembrar, decomponer; Anat dissecar; fig analysar 'Zergliederung ' dismembramento, decomposition; dissection; ancalyse 'zerhacken ' hachar -sch-; dispeciar 'zerhauen ' trenchar -sch-; secar in pecias; (Schlächterei) dispeciar 'zerkauen ' masticar 'zerkleinern ' dispeciettar, pulverisar; reducer a parve pecias; (Holz) facer ligno minute 'zerklopfen ' disrumper 'zerklüftet ' fissurate 'zerknirschen ' fig finder le corde 'zerknirscht ' contrite 'Zerknirschtheit ' contrition, compunction 'Zerknirschung ' contrition, compunction 'zerknittern ' corrugar 'zerknüllen ' corrugar 'zerkochen ' vt cocer troppo; vi disfacer se 'zerkratzen ' grattar, rader 'zerkrümeln ' micar 'zerlassen ' funder 'zerlaufen ' vi disfacer/diluer se 'zerlegen ' decomponer; Chem analysar; Anat dissecar; Kochk trenchar -sch-, dispeciar; Techn dismontar 'Zerlegung ' decomposition; ancalyse; dissection; trenchamento -sch-; dismontage 'zerlesen ' Adj (Buch) damnificate per multe uso 'zerlumpt ' pannellate 'zermahlen ' triturar 'zermalmen ' fullar, triturar 'zermartern ' martyrisar, tormentar 'zermürben ' usar; dismoralisar 'Zermürbung ' attrition; dismoralisation 'zernagen ' roder 'zerpflücken ' disfoliar; displumar 'zerplatzen ' vi crepar, exploder, erumper 'zerquetschen ' triturar; (quetschen) contunder 'Zerrbild ' caricatura 'zerreiben ' triturar, pulverisar 'zerreissbar|zerreißbar ' lacerabile 'zerreissen|zerreißen ' vt lacerar, dilacerar, diveller; (Faden) rumper 'Zerreissung|Zerreißung ' (di)laceration, divulsion; ruptura 'zerren ' traher violentemente; Med distender 'zerrinnen ' vi funder (se); defluer; fig disparer, fugir 'Zerrissenheit ' disunion; discordia; innere ~: disequilibrio moral 'Zerrung ' contortion; Med distension 'zerrütten ' disorganisar, disrangiar -dzh-; (Gesundh.) ruinar 'Zerrüttung ' disorganisation, disrangiamento -dzh-; ruina; (geistige) perturbation 'zerschellen ' vt rumper; vi rumper se (an: contra); (Wellen) infringer se 'zerschlagen ' vt fracassar; (Hoffnung) deciper 'zerschmettern ' fracassar 'zerschneiden ' taliar a pecias; (Braten) trenchar -sch- 'zersetzen ' decomponer; disaggregar 'zersetzend ' Adj dissolvente; fig destructive 'Zersetzung ' decomposition, disaggregation 'zerspalten ' finder 'zersplittern ' vt facer (volar in) clasmas; fig dissipar; (Kräfte) dispersar, disperger; Pol disunir; vi volar in clasmas; dispersar se 'Zersplitterung ' fig disunion; dissipation; fractionamento, disgregation 'zersprengen ' vt crepar; facer saltar/exploder; (Menge) dispersar; Mil deroutar; mitter in deroute (F) 'zerspringen ' vi rumper se; (zerplatzen) erumper 'zerstampfen ' vt triturar, fullar 'zerstecken ' piccar; punger 'zerstieben ' vi volar via; dispersar se; (zerstäuben) pulverisar se 'zerstossen|zerstoßen ' triturar, fullar; (zu Pulver) pulverisar 'zerstreuen ' dispersar, disperger; (j-n) distraher, diverter 'zerstreut ' disperse, disseminate; (vereinzelt) sparse; fig distracte 'Zerstreutheit ' distraction; inattention 'Zerstreuung ' dispersion; (Licht) diffusion; (Vertreibung) dissipation; fig distraction, divertimento 'zerstäuben ' pulverisar; fig dispersar 'Zerstäuber ' pulverisator, vaporisator; Techn diffusor 'Zerstäubung ' pulverisation; vaporisation 'zerstörbar ' destructibile 'zerstören ' destruer; (Gebautes) demolir; (verwüsten) devastar 'zerstörend ' Adj destructive 'Zerstörer ' destructor, demolitor; (Umstürzler) subversor; Mar torpedinero; contra-torpedinero, chassa-torpedinero 'Zerstörung ' destruction, demolition; devastation 'Zerstörungswut ' rabie de destruction; vandalismo 'zerstückeln ' morsellar, dispeciar; (Staat) dismembrar; (ein Gut) parcellar 'Zerstückelung ' morsellamento, dispeciamento; dismembramento; parcellamento 'zersägen ' serrar 'zerteilbar ' divisibile 'zerteilen ' divider; (trennen) separar; disjunger; (Nebel) dissipar; (auflösen) dissolver; (zerlegen) decomponer 'Zerteilung ' division; separation; disjunction; dissipation; dissolution; decomposition 'zertrampeln ' fullar 'zertrennen ' dissuer, disfacer 'zertreten ' fullar 'zertrümmern ' demolir, destruer; reducer a ruinas; fig annihilar; (Atom) disintegrar 'Zertrümmerung ' demolition, destruction; disintegration 'Zervelatwurst ' cervelata 'zerwühlen ' revolver 'Zerwürfnis ' disaccordo; dissension 'zerzausen ' disordinar 'Zeter ~ und Mordio schreien ' dar alte critos 'Zetergeschrei ' alte critos Pl 'zetern ' dar alte critos (de adjuta) 'Zettel ' billet; folietto; (Wahl~ usw) sched(ul)a; (auf Flaschen) etiquetta; (Anschlag) placard (F) 'Zettelankleben ' placardage 'Zettelankleber ' placardator 'Zettelkartei ' schedario 'Zeug ' (Rohstoff) materia (prime); (gewebtes) stoffa, texito; (Werk~) utensiles Pl; (Kleidung) vestimentos Pl; (Sachen) cosas Pl; fig dummes ~: disparates Pl; er hat das ~ zum Arzt: ille ha le stoffa pro (esser) medico; sich ins ~ legen/werfen: poner se a fundo in alique; j-m et. am ~e flicken: fig criticar/blasmar alicuno; fam was das ~ hält: usque a non plus poter 'Zeuge ' teste 'zeugen ' vi testimoniar, testificar; deponer; vt generar, procrear 'Zeugenaussage ' deposition (testimonial) 'Zeugenbeweis ' prova testimonial 'Zeugeneid ' juramento testimonial 'Zeugenverhör ' audition del testes 'Zeugenvernehmung ' audition del testes 'Zeughaus ' arsenal 'Zeugin ' (femina) teste 'Zeugnis ' (Bezeugung) testimonio; (Bescheinigung) certificato, attestation; (Schul~) bulletin (scholar); Jur deposition 'Zeugnisabschrift ' copia de certificato 'Zeugnisheft ' libretto scholar 'Zeugung ' generation, procreation 'Zeugungsakt ' acto sexual; coito 'zeugungsfähig ' apte a generar/procrear; prolific 'Zeugungsfähigkeit ' aptitude a procrear 'Zeugungskraft ' potentia generative 'zeugungsunfähig ' impotente 'Zeugungsunfähigkeit ' impotentia 'Zibetkatze ' catto muscate 'Zichorie ' cichorea 'Zicke ' capra 'Zicklein ' capretto 'Zickzack ' zigzag; im ~ gehen: zigzagar 'zickzackförmig ' in zigzag; zigzagate 'Zickzacklinie ' linea in zigzag 'Ziege ' capra 'Ziegel ' (Dach~) tegula; (~stein) bricca 'Ziegelbau ' construction in briccas 'Ziegelbrenner ' bricchero; (Dachziegel~) tegulero 'Ziegelbrennerei ' briccheria; teguleria 'Ziegeldach ' tecto in tegulas 'Ziegeldecker ' tectator 'Ziegelei ' briccheria; teguleria 'Ziegelerde ' terra a briccas 'Ziegelofen ' furno a briccas/resp. tegulas 'ziegelrot ' rubie bricca 'Ziegelstein ' bricca 'Ziegenbart ' barba de capro 'Ziegenbock ' capro 'Ziegenfell ' pelle de capra 'Ziegenhirt ' caprero 'Ziegenhirtin ' caprera 'Ziegenkäse ' caseo caprin/de capra 'Ziegenleder ' capretto 'Ziegenmelker ' Zool caprimulgo 'Ziegenpeter ' Med parotitis 'Ziegenwolle ' lana caprin 'Ziehbank ' (Drahtzieherei) filiera 'Ziehbrunnen ' puteo con polea 'Ziehbrücke ' ponte levatori 'ziehen ' traher, tirar; (schleppen) remolcar; (Linie, Furche) traciar; (Bilanz, Vergleich) facer; (Blicke) attraher; (Blumen) cultivar; (Kind, Zool) elevar; (Brettspiele) mover; (Kurve, Kreis) describer; (Hut) levar; (Zahn) extraher; (Schwert) disvainar; (Graben) foder; (im Zweifel) mitter; auf Flaschen ~: imbottiliar; (vor Gericht) citar; zu Rate ~: consultar; Folgen nach sich ~: haber consequentias; Wasser ~: facer aqua; vi (marschieren) marchar -sch-; (Ofen, Pfeife) tirar; (Wohnung wechseln) cambiar de domo; (Volksstämme, Zugvögel) migrar; (in den Krieg) partir pro; (durch~) passar per; es zieht: il ha un currente (de aere); den Tee ~ lassen: mitter le the in infusion; fam ein Film, der zieht: un film que face effecto; übers Meer ~: transversar le mar; sich in die Länge ~: eternisar se; procrastinar se Ziehen n traction; (Ofen) tirage 'Ziehfeder ' tira-lineas 'Ziehharmonika ' accordion 'Ziehhund ' can de tracto 'Ziehkind ' allactato 'Ziehmutter ' nutrice 'Ziehung ' tirage (de lotteria); tirage al sorte 'Ziehungsliste ' lista del lotteria/sortes 'Ziel ' (Ende) fin; (Endpunkt) termino; (Zweck) scopo; objectivo; zu s-m ~ gelangen: pervenir a su fines; (Sport) arrivata; (Visier~) mira; Hdl auf drei Monate ~: a tres menses (del termino) 'Zielband ' (Sport) banda de arrivata 'zielbewusst|zielbewußt ' consequente, energic 'Zielen ' (n) (tiro con) punctage 'Zielfernrohr ' visor de punctage 'Ziellinie ' Mil linea de mira; (Sport) linea de arrivata 'ziellos ' sin scopo; indecise; Adv al aventura 'Zielpunkt ' puncto de mira 'Zielrichter ' (Sport) judice/arbitro de arrivata 'Zielscheibe ' (disco de) scopo 'ziemen ' sich ~: convenir; esser conveniente 'Ziemer ' lumbo; (Ochsen~) nervo de bove 'ziemlich ' Adj passabile; Adv passabilemente; (as)satis; ~ viel Zeit: (as)satis de tempore 'Zier ' ornamento, adornamento; (Verzierung) decoration 'Zieraffe ' adonis 'Zierat ' ornamento 'Zierde ' ornamento, adornamento; (Verzierung) decoration 'zieren ' (ad)ornar, decorar; sich ~: esser affectate; facer ceremonias; geziert: affectate 'Ziererei ' affectation; preciositate 'Ziergarten ' jardin ornamental 'Zierleiste ' floron; modulatura 'zierlich ' gratiose; (schlank) gracile 'Zierlichkeit ' gratiositate; gracilitate 'Zierpflanze ' planta ornamental/decorative 'Zierpuppe ' puera affectate/pretentiose 'Ziffer ' cifra; (Zahl) numero 'Zifferblatt ' quadrante 'ziffermässig|ziffermäßig ' numeral, numeric 'ziffernmässig|ziffernmäßig ' numeral, numeric 'Zifferschrift ' scriptura cifrate 'Zigarette ' cigarretta 'Zigarettenetui ' etui (F) a cigarrettas 'Zigarettenpapier ' papiro a cigarrettas 'Zigarettenspitze ' porta-cigarretta 'Zigarillo ' cigarretto 'Zigarre ' cigarro 'Zigarrenabschneider ' talia-cigarros 'Zigarrenanzünder ' accende-cigarros; accenditor 'Zigarrenarbeiter ' cigarrero 'Zigarrenetui ' cigarriera 'Zigarrengeschäft ' cigarreria, tabacheria 'Zigarrenkiste ' cassa de/resp. a cigarros 'Zigarrenladen ' cigarreria, tabacheria 'Zigarrenspitze ' porta-cigarro 'Zigarrenstummel ' stirpetto/fin de cigarro 'Zigeuner ' tsigano; bohemo 'zigeunerhaft ' tsigan(esc); egypti/e,-an 'Zigeunerin ' tsigana; bohema 'zigeunerisch ' tsigan(esc); egypti/e,-an 'Zigeunerkapelle ' orchestra tsigan 'Zigeunerleben ' vita nomade/tsigan(esc) 'Zikade ' cicada 'Zimbel ' cymbalo 'Zimbelschläger ' cymbalero 'Zimmer ' camera; (größeres) sala 'Zimmerantenne ' antenna interior 'Zimmerdecke ' plafon; tecto 'Zimmereinrichtung ' mobiliario 'Zimmerflucht ' infilada de cameras/resp. salas 'Zimmerhandwerk ' carpenteria 'Zimmerherr ' locatario de camera (mobilate) 'Zimmermann ' carpentero 'Zimmermädchen ' camerera 'zimmern ' carpentar 'Zimmernachweis ' agentia de allogios -dzh- 'Zimmerpflanze ' planta de appartamento/interior 'Zimmervermieter ' locator de camera(s) 'Zimmervermieterin ' locatrice de camera(s) 'Zimmet ' cannella 'zimperlich ' (weichl.) delicate; (geziert) preciose; (prüde) prude (F) 'Zimperlichkeit ' affectation; preciositate; pruderie (F) 'Zimt ' cannella 'Zimtbaum ' cannelliero 'Zimtstange ' baston de cannella 'Zink ' zinc 'Zinkarbeiter ' zincator 'Zinkblech ' latta de zinc 'Zinke ' Mus cornetta; (Zahn) dente; (fam Nase) longe naso 'Zinksalbe ' balsamo de zinc 'Zinkätzung ' zincographia 'Zinn ' stanno 'Zinne ' Arch pinnaculo; Mil pinna 'zinnern ' de stanno, stannee 'Zinngeschirr ' peltro 'zinnhaltig ' stannifere 'Zinnober ' cinnabare 'Zinnsoldat ' soldato de plumbo 'Zins ' (Ertrag) interesse; (Miete) location; (Lehnsw.) censo; von den ~en leben: viver del interesses; viver de su rentas; fig mit ~en heimzahlen/zurückzahlen: render con usura; (Abgabe) tributo 'zinsbar ' tributari; (Kapital) que porta interesses 'Zinsberechnung ' calculo del interesses 'Zinserneuerungsschein ' talon 'Zinseszins ' interesses Pl composite 'zinsfrei ' exempte de interesses impostos 'Zinsfuss|Zinsfuß ' taxa de interesse; percentage 'Zinshaus ' domo locative 'zinslos ' exempte de interesses impostos 'zinspflichtig ' tributari 'Zinsschein ' coupon (F) (de interesses) 'zinstragend ' que porta interesses 'Zipfel ' extremitate; (Spitze) puncta; (Rock) cauda 'Zipfelmütze ' bonetto de nocte/puncta 'Zipperlein ' fam gutta; podagra 'Zirbeldrüse ' Anat glandula/corpore pineal; epiphysis (cerebral) 'Zirbelkiefer ' Bot (pino) cembro 'zirka ' circa 'Zirkel ' circulo; (Werkzeug) compasso 'zirkeln ' compassar 'Zirkular ' circular 'zirkulieren ' circular 'Zirkumflex ' circumflexo 'Zirkus ' circo 'Zirkusreiter ' artista equestre 'Zirkusreiterin ' artista equestre 'zirpen ' pipar; (Zikade) cantar 'zischeln ' susurrar 'zischen ' sibilar 'Zischlaut ' sibilante 'ziselieren ' cisellar 'Ziselierung ' cisellatura 'Zisterne ' cisterna 'Zitadelle ' citadella 'Zitat ' citation 'Zither ' cithera 'Zitherspieler ' citherista 'Zitherspielerin ' citherista 'zitieren ' citar 'Zitronat ' citronato 'Zitrone ' limon, citro 'Zitronenbaum ' limoniero 'Zitronengelb ' citrina zitronengelb citrin 'Zitronenlimonade ' limonada 'Zitronenpresse ' pressa-limon 'Zitronensaft ' succo de limon 'Zitronensäure ' acido citric 'Zitronenwasser ' limonada 'Zitteraal ' (Messer/aal,-fisch) gymnoto electric, electrific 'Zittergras ' herba tremulante 'zitterig ' tremulante 'zittern ' tremer; tremular; (schaudern) fremer; (schwingen) vibrar Zittern n tremor; tremulamento; fremito; vibration 'zitternd mit ~er Stimme ' con voce tremule 'Zitterpappel ' (Espe) (poplo) tremulo; a. tremula 'Zitterroche ' torpedine 'Zitterrochen ' torpedine 'Zitze ' tetta; (Brustwarze) mamilla 'zivil ' civil; (Preis) moderate Zivil n civil; (Anzug) habito civil; in ~: in civil 'Zivilbevölkerung ' population civil 'Zivilcourage ' corage civic 'Zivilehe ' maritage civil 'Zivilisation ' civilisation 'zivilisieren ' civilisar 'Zivilist ' civil 'Zivilkleidung ' habito civil 'Zivilkläger ' parte civil 'Zivilluftfahrt ' aviation civil 'Zivilperson ' civil; burgese 'Zivilprozess|Zivilprozeß ' procedura civil 'Zivilprozessordnung|Zivilprozeßordnung ' codice de procedura civil 'Zivilrecht ' derecto civil 'Zivilsache ' causa de derecto civil 'Zivilstandesamt ' officio del stato civil 'Ziviltrauung ' maritage civil 'Zobel ' zibellina 'Zobelpelz ' pellicia de zibellina 'Zofe ' camerera 'Zoll ' (Maß) pollice; (Abgabe) doana; (Brücken~, Straßen~, a. Maut) pedage; fig tributo 'Zollabfertigung ' visita/operation doanal; disdoanamento 'Zollabkommen ' accordo doanal 'Zollamt ' (officio de) doana 'Zollbeamter ' functionario/empleato del doana; doanero 'Zollbeamterin ' functionaria/empleata del doana; doanera 'Zollbegleitschein ' scheda de transito 'Zollbehörde ' autoritate/administration doanal 'Zolleinnahmen ' Pl receptas doanal 'zollen ' pagar doana; fig tributar; (Dank) render 'Zollerklärung ' declaration de doana 'zollfrei ' exempte de doana 'Zollfreiheit ' exemption/franchitia doanal/de derectos doanal 'Zollgebiet ' territorio doanal 'Zollgebühren ' Pl derectos de doana 'Zollgesetz ' lege doanal 'Zollgrenze ' frontiera/limite doanal 'Zollhaus ' doana 'Zollkontrolle ' controlo doanal 'Zollkrieg ' guerra doanal/de tarifas 'zollpflichtig ' subjecte a derectos doanal 'Zollpolitik ' politica doanal 'Zollrevision ' visita/inspection doanal 'Zollschein ' quitantia doanal 'Zollschranke ' barriera doanal 'Zollstempel ' timbro del officio de doana 'Zolltarif ' tarifa doanal 'Zollverband ' union doanal 'Zollverein ' union doanal 'Zollverschluss|Zollverschluß ' unter ~: sigillate per le doana; deponite (e sigillate) in doana 'Zollwesen ' doanas Pl; servicio del doanas 'Zollwächter ' guardiano/guarda doanal 'Zone ' zona 'Zonentarif ' tarifa per zonas 'Zoo ' zoo (jardin zoologic) 'Zoologe ' zoologo 'Zoologie ' zoologia 'zoologisch ' zoologic; ~er Garten: jardin zoologic; zoo 'Zopf ' tressa; (der Männer) caudetta; fig alter ~: habitude/costume antiquate 'zopfig ' fig pedantesc 'Zopfstil ' Mal, Arch (stilo) rococo; fig stilo pedantesc 'Zorn ' cholera, ira; in ~ bringen: incholerisar; in ~ geraten: irascer; incholerisar se 'Zornanfall ' accesso de cholera/ira 'Zornausbruch ' accesso de cholera/ira 'zornentbrannt ' furibunde 'zornig ' adirate, irate; ~ werden: irascer; inrabiar se; inragiar -dzh- se 'Zote ' obscenitate (reißen: dicer) 'zotenhaft ' obscen 'zotig ' obscen 'Zotte ' tufa; Anat villositate 'Zottel ' tufa; Anat villositate 'Zottelbart ' barba villose 'zottig ' villose, villute 'zu ' a, (vor Vokalen a.) ad; (in der Richtung nach j-m od. nach et.) verso; der Weg ~m Bahnhof: le via del station; (zeitl.) a, in; ~ Ostern: a Pascha; ~ gleicher Zeit: in mesme tempore; (Art) a, in, per, pro; ~r Hälfte: a medietate; ~m Teil: in parte; ~ Hunderten: per centenas; ~ je zweien: duo per duo; ~m erstenmal: pro le prime vice; (andere Fälle:) ~ Wasser und ~ Lande: super terra e super mar; ~ Fuß: a pede; ~ Hilfe!: adjuta!; von Tag ~ Tag: de die in die; Brot ~m Fleisch essen: mangiar -dzh- pan con le carne; anstatt ~ kommen: vice venir; ohne ~ wissen: sin saper; um ~ lesen: pro leger; ~ viel, ~ sehr: troppo; nimis; nach Norden ~: verso le nord; es ist ~/geschlossen: es clause; Tür ~!: claude le porta!; nur ~!: avantia dunque! 'zuallererst ' ante toto; ante tote le alteres 'zuallerletzt ' in ultime (loco) 'Zuave ' zuavo 'zubauen ' adjunger un construction; clauder con muros 'Zubehör ' accessorios Pl; equipamento; Arch annexos Pl, dependentias Pl 'zubeissen|zubeißen ' morder; (Hund) captar, caper; fam wacker ~: mangiar -dzh- con bon appetito 'zubekommen ' (Tür) succeder in clauder; (zusätzl. erhalten) reciper in plus 'Zuber ' alveo, cupa; (kleiner) cupetta 'zubereiten ' preparar, apprestar 'Zubereitung ' preparation, appresto 'zubilligen ' conceder 'zubinden ' ligar; attachar -sch-; (Augen) bandar 'zublasen ' clauder per sufflar; pulsar per sufflar; (einblasen) sufflar 'zubleiben ' restar clause 'zublinken ' palpebrar; facer signo con le oculos 'zublinzeln ' palpebrar; facer signo con le oculos 'zubringen ' apportar; (Zeit) passar 'Zubringerdienst ' servicio de ligation Haus: livration a domicilio; zum Flugplatz: autocar 'Zubringerstrasse|Zubringerstraße ' accesso al autostrata 'Zubringerwagen ' autocar de ligation auxiliar 'Zubusse|Zubuße ' supplemento; supertaxa 'Zucht ' (Tiere) elevamento; Bot cultura; (erziehen) education; (Disziplin) disciplina; (Rasse) racia; nette ~ das!: conducta blasmabile! 'Zuchtbulle ' tauro reproductor/de racia 'Zuchthaus ' penitentiario 'Zuchthausstrafe ' labores Pl fortiate; (pena de) correction; pena penitentiari 'Zuchthengst ' stallon 'Zuchthenne ' gallina de racia/covata 'Zuchthäusler ' detenito; fortiato 'Zuchthäuslerin ' detenita; (fortiata) 'zuchtlos ' indisciplinate; (liederl.) disordinate 'Zuchtlosigheit ' indisciplina; (Unsittlichkeit) immoralitate 'Zuchtmittel ' medio de correction 'Zuchtperle ' perla cultivate/de cultura 'Zuchtpferd ' stallon; cavallo de racia 'Zuchtpolizei ' policia correctional 'Zuchtrute ' ferula, virga 'Zuchtstier ' s. Zuchtbulle 'Zuchtstute ' cavalla de racia 'Zuchttier ' animal reproductor/de racia 'Zuchtwahl ' natürliche ~: selection natural 'zuckeln ' ir al parve trotto 'Zuckeltrab ' parve trotto 'zucken ' vt succuter; die Achseln ~: altiar le humeros; vi succuter se; (Glieder) palpitar; (Lippen) tremer; (Blitz) fulminar; (Flamme) oscillar; mit den Wimpern ~: batter le palpebras; (krampfhaft) haber movimentos convulsive 'zuckend ' palpitante, nervose, convulsive 'Zucker ' sucro, saccharo 'Zuckeranbau ' cultura del canna de sucro 'Zuckerapfel ' malo dulce/saccharin 'zuckerartig ' saccharin, sucrate 'Zuckerbackwerk ' sucreria, pastisseria(s); confecto(s) 'Zuckerbildung ' saccharification 'Zuckerbirne ' pira saccharin 'Zuckerbäcker ' confectero, pastissero 'Zuckerbäckerei ' confecteria, pastisseria 'Zuckerbüchse ' sucriera 'Zuckerdose ' sucriera 'Zuckerfabrik ' raffineria de sucro 'Zuckergehalt ' contento saccharin 'Zuckerguss|Zuckerguß ' glacie/glaciatura de sucro 'zuckerhaltig ' sucrose, saccharifere 'Zuckerhut ' pan de sucro 'Zuckerkandis ' sucro candite; brauner Zucker: caramello 'zuckerkrank ' diabetic 'Zuckerkranke ' diabetica 'Zuckerkranker ' diabetico 'Zuckerkrankheit ' diabete 'Zuckerlöffel ' coclear a/de sucro 'Zuckermandel ' amandola dulce rostite 'Zuckermelone ' melon sucrate 'zuckern ' sucrar, saccharar 'Zuckerpflanzung ' plantation de cannas de sucro 'Zuckerplätzchen ' bonbon; pastilla 'Zuckerrohr ' canna de sucro 'Zuckerrübe ' beta de sucro 'Zuckerschale ' sucriera 'Zuckersieder ' raffinator; sucrero 'Zuckersiederei ' raffineria de sucro 'Zuckersirup ' melassa 'Zuckerstoff ' substantia saccharin 'zuckersüss|zuckersüß ' dulce como le sucro; melliflue 'Zuckerwasser ' aqua sucrate 'Zuckerwerk ' sucreria 'Zuckerzange ' pincia a sucro 'Zuckung ' convulsion; palpitation 'zudecken ' coperir; (Öffnung) tappar 'zudem ' in ultra; (übrigens) del resto, cetero 'zudenken ' destinar; (hin~) imaginar 'zudiktieren ' (Strafe) infliger; (auferlegen) imponer 'Zudrang ' affluentia; (Blut) affluxo; (Eile) pressa 'zudrehen ' (Hahn) clauder; (Rücken) tornar/volver le dorso (ad) 'zudringlich ' importun; intrusive 'Zudringlichkeit ' importunitate; intrusion 'zudrücken ' clauder; Auge ~: conniver 'zueignen ' adjudicar; (zuschreiben) attribuer, ascriber; (widmen) dedicar; sich et. ~: appropriar se alique 'Zueignung ' adjudication; dedication; appropriation 'zueilen ' auf j-n ~: currer verso alicuno 'zueinander ' le un pro/verso le altere; ~ kommen: reunir se; ~ passen: resimilar se 'zueinandergesellen ' sich ~: junger se 'zuerkennen ' adjudicar; (Strafe) infliger; (Preis) conceder; (Ehre, Würde) conferer 'Zuerkennung ' adjudication; infliction; concession, conferimento 'zuerst ' primo, in prime loco, initialmente; ~ lesen, dann urteilen: comenciar per leger, pois judicar 'zufahren ' vi dem Dorfe ~: ir in vehiculo/velo/auto verso le village; auf j-n ~: diriger precipitar se verso alicuno 'Zufahrt ' accesso 'Zufahrtstrasse|Zufahrtstraße ' strata secundari/de accesso 'Zufall ' hasardo; (Geschick) fortuna; (Unfall) accidente; (Zusammenfallen) coincidentia; widriger ~: contratempore 'zufallen ' clauder se (in cader); (obliegen) incumber; (zuteil werden) continger 'zufassen ' sasir; poner le mano supra 'zufliegen ' (e-m Ort) volar verso; (Tür) clauder se bruscamente/con fracasso 'zufliessen|zufließen ' affluer (a. fig); j-m et. ~ lassen: conceder alique ad alicuno 'Zuflucht ' refugio; zu j-m s-e ~ nehmen: refugiar se presso alicuno; (Ausweg) recurso; s-e ~ nehmen zu: recurrer a 'Zufluchtsort ' refugio, asylo 'Zufluss|Zufluß ' affluentia; Med affluxo; (Nebenfluß) affluente 'zuflüstern ' susurrar; sufflar 'zufolge ' Präp secundo (Akk.); in consequentia de 'zufrieden ' contente, satisfacte; (ruhig) tranquille; ~ lassen: lassar in pace; lassar tranquille 'zufriedengeben ' sich ~: contentar se (mit: de) 'Zufriedenheit ' content/o,-amento; satisfaction 'zufriedenstellen ' contentar, satisfacer 'zufriedenstellend ' satisfactori, satisfacente 'zufrieren ' vi gelar (se); coperir se de gelo glacie 'Zufuhr ' arrivata, entrata; (Lebensmittel) approvisionamento; (Einfuhr) importation; (Wasser) adduction 'zufächeln ' sich Luft ~: facer se vento 'zufällig ' Adj fortuite; accidental; casual; (gelegentl.) occasional 'zufälligerweise ' Adv per hasardo/casualitate 'Zufälligkeit ' hasardo, casualitate; caso fortuite 'zufügen ' adder, adjunger; (Schaden) causar, infliger; j-m ein Leid ~: facer mal ad alicuno 'zuführen ' (trans)portar, adducer, conducer; Elektr alimentar; j-m Nahrung ~: nutrir alicuno 'Zuführung ' transporto, adduction; Elektr alimentation; (Leitung) conducta 'Zuführungsdraht ' Elektr filo de alimentation 'zufüllen ' reimpler 'Zug ' (Marsch) marcha -sch-; (Ziehen) traction; (Luft~) currente de aere; Mil section; (Strich, Charakter) tracto; (Schiffe) convoyo; (feierl.) cortegio, procession; (Vögel) volata; Eisenb traino; (Atmen) halito; (beim Rauchen) tirata; (Gewehr) stria; in e-m ~e: de un tracto; gut im ~e sein: esser in plen activitate; in den letzten Zügen liegen: esser agonisante D-Zug traino directe; directo; rapido; expresso FD-Zug extrarapido 'Zugabe ' supplemento, addition; (Konzert) numero extra del programma 'Zugang ' accesso; entrata; (Flur) corridor 'Zugbrücke ' ponte levatori 'zugeben ' adjunger; (eingestehen) admitter; (einräumen) conceder; (bekennen) confessar 'zugegen ~ sein ' esser presente; assister (bei: a) 'zugehen ' (Tür usw) clauder se; (geschehen) occurrer, evenir; j-m ~ (Sendung): pervenir ad alicuno; ~ auf: ir se verso; es geht sehr lustig zu: on es multo allegre; es geht schlimm zu: le cosas va mal 'zugehören ' (ap)pertiner (a) 'zugehörig ' (Teil) accessori 'Zugehörigkeit ' appertinentia; (Mitgliedschaft) qualitate de membro, membrato; Pol Rel filiation 'zugeknöpft ' fig reservate; de pauc parolas 'zugesellen ' associar; sich ~ zu: reunir se (con); accompaniar (alicuno); junger se (a) 'zugestehen ' conceder; (eingestehen) confessar 'Zugeständnis ' concession 'zugetan ' attachate -sch-/devote a; affectionate a 'Zugfeder ' spiral 'Zugführer ' chef (F) de traino; Mil chef de section 'zugiessen|zugießen ' infunder in plus; (schließen) tappar 'zugig ' exposite al currentes de aere; vent/ilate,-ose 'Zugkraft ' fortia de traction attraction 'zugkräftig ' ~ sein: attraher la publico; Hdl de bon vendita 'zugleich ' al/in mesme tempore (mit mir: que io) 'Zugleine ' Mar cablo de remolco 'Zugloch ' (Herd) foramine de vento 'Zugluft ' currente de aere; ventilation 'Zugmaschine ' tractor; (Bahn) locomotiva 'Zugmittel ' medio de publicitate; reclamo; attraction; Med vesicante; s.a. Zugpflaster 'Zugnetz ' rete de tiro 'Zugochse ' bove de tiro 'Zugpferd ' cavallo de tiro 'Zugpflaster ' vesicante; emplastro vesicatori 'zugreifen ' mitter le mano (a); (bei Tisch) servir se (de); fig sasir le occasion zugrunde ~gehen perir; ruinar se; Mar affundar se; ~ legen: prender pro base; ~ liegen: servir de base (a), esser al base (de) 'Zugschnur ' cordon 'Zugschraube ' helice tractive 'Zugstange ' tirante 'Zugstück ' Theat pecia con successo 'Zugtier ' bestia/animal de tracto 'zugucken ' reguardar/mirar (facer) 'Zugunglück ' accidente/disastro ferroviari 'zugunsten ' in favor de 'zugute ' j-m et. ~ halten: tener conto ad alicuno de alique; (verzeihen) pardonar, disculpar; j-m ~ kommen: profitar ad alicuno, esser favorabile ad alicuno; sich et. ~ tun auf: prevaler se de alique 'zuguterletzt ' al fin (del contos) 'Zugverbindung ' communication/connexion ferroviari 'Zugverkehr ' servicio/circulation del trainos 'Zugvieh ' Pl animales/bestias de tiro 'Zugvogel ' ave migrator 'Zugwind ' currente de aere; ventilation 'zugänglich ' accessibile 'Zugänglichkeit ' accessibilitate 'zuhaben ' haber/tener clause 'zuhaken ' accopular, attachar -sch- 'zuhalten ' vt tener clause; (Ohren) clauder, tappar (con le mano); (vi Mar, Flugwesen) ~ auf: diriger se verso 'zuhanden ' in mano proprie 'zuhauen ' taliar (a colpos de hacha -sch-); (Fleisch) dispeciar; ~ auf: colpar super 'zuhauf ' in massa 'Zuhause ' domo/casa proprie; focar (domestic); home (E) 'zuheften ' (reunir per) brochar -sch- 'zuheilen ' vi clauder se; cicatrisar 'Zuhilfenahme ' mit ~ von: con le adjuta/auxilio/succurso de 'zuhinterst ' in le ultime fila; al fin 'Zuhälter ' proxeneta; profitator de feminas (prostitutas) 'zuhämmern ' clauder a colpos de martello 'zuhängen ' coperir con un cortina 'zuhöchst ' in cima; al plus alte puncto 'zuhören ' ascoltar 'Zuhörer ' auditor 'Zuhörerin ' auditrice 'Zuhörerschaft ' auditorio 'zuinnerst ' toto al interior; (seelisch) intimemente 'zujagen ' vt chassar sch- verso; vi galopar verso 'zujauchzen ' acclamar; ov(ation)ar; salutar con jubilo 'zujubeln ' acclamar; ov(ation)ar; salutar con jubilo 'zukaufen ' comprar/emer in addition/plus 'zukehren ' tornar, verter 'zukitten ' tappar con mastico 'zuklappen ' clauder (vi: se) 'zukleben ' collar, glutinar 'zuklinken ' clauder per pessulo 'zuknallen ' facer claccar; clauder per colpo 'zuknöpfen ' buttonar; fig zugeknöpft: reservate 'zukommen ' venir verso; (Briefe usw) pervenir, arrivar; j-m ~: competer ad alicuno; j-m et. ~ lassen: facer pervenir alique ad alicuno; es kommt mir nicht zu, zu ..: il non me pertine de ..; io non ha le derecto de .. 'zukorken ' corcar 'Zukost ' Kochk legumines Pl; compota; complemento 'Zukunft ' futuro (a. Gram); in ~: in futuro 'Zukunftspläne ' Pl projectos de/pro le futuro 'zukünftig ' futur; Adv in futuro 'Zukünftige ' futura 'Zukünftiger ' futuro, 'Zulage ' augmento, supplemento; (Lohn) augmento de salario; paga additional 'zulande ' bei uns ~: in nostre pais 'zulangen ' (allongar le mano pro) prender; (bei Tisch) servir se; (genügen) sufficer, bastar 'zulassen ' admitter; (erlauben) permitter; (Tür usw) lassar clause 'Zulassung ' admission; autorisation, permisso 'Zulassungsprüfung ' examine de admission 'Zulassungsschein ' permisso de entrata 'Zulauf ' affluentia; (Zusammenlaufen) concurso; großen ~ haben: haber multe clientela, Theat esser multo frequentate 'zulaufen ' accurrer; ~ auf: currer verso; spitz ~: terminar se in puncta 'zulegen ' vt (bedecken) coperir (de); (hinzufügen) adjunger; (draufgeben) dar plus; sich et. ~: comprar/acquirer/procurar se alique; vi devenir corpulente/obese 'zuleide ' j-m et. ~ tun: facer mal ad alicuno 'zuleiten ' diriger/ducer verso; adducer; (verteilen) distribuer; (Briefe) transmitter 'Zuleitung ' Techn conducta; canalisation 'Zuleitungsrohr ' tubo de adduction 'zulernen ' apprender plus; augmentar su cognoscentias (per apprender) 'zuletzt ' al fin; in ultime loco; ~ kommen: arrivar le ultime 'zuliebe ' j-m ~: pro amor de alicuno 'Zulu ' zulu 'zulächeln ' surrider (a) 'zulänglich ' sufficiente 'Zulänglichkeit ' sufficientia 'zulässig ' admissibile; permissibile 'Zulässigkeit ' admissibilitate 'zulöten ' soldar; clauder per un soldatura 'zum ' (zu dem) al; verso le 'zumachen ' clauder; (Flaschen) tappar; (Kleider) buttonar; vi (fam sich beeilen) hastar 'zumal ' super toto; ~ da: tanto plus que 'zumauern ' murar; (Tür) condemnar 'zumeist ' in le major parte; in general; le plus sovente/subinde 'zumessen ' mesurar, metir; fig attribuer 'zumute ' mir ist wohl/resp. übel ~: io me senti ben/resp. mal 'zumuten ' j-m ~: exiger de alicuno; sich zuviel ~: pretender troppo del proprie fortias 'Zumutung ' exigentia, pretention; starke ~: impertinentia 'zunageln ' clavar 'Zunahme ' augmento; accrescimento; (Mond) crescimento 'Zuname ' nomine de familia; (Spitzname) supernomine 'Zunder ' fomite; (Lunte) micca 'zunehmen ' vi augmentar (in); crescer; (Übel) aggravar se; (fett werden) ingrassiar; an Alter ~: avantiar in annos/etate 'zunehmend ' crescente, progressive 'zuneigen ' vt inclinar verso a 'Zuneigung ' inclination; affecto, affection; sympathia (pro) 'Zunft ' corporation 'Zunftgeist ' spirito de corpore 'Zunftwesen ' corporationes Pl; corporativismo 'Zunge ' lingua; (Klappe) linguetta; (Fisch) solea; (Schnalle) spina; (Waage) agulia; j-m die ~ lösen: disligar le lingua ad alicuno; das Herz auf der ~ haben: haber le corde super le labios 'Zungenband ' Anat ligamento del lingua 'Zungenbein ' Anat osso hyoide 'Zungenbuchstabe ' (littera) lingual 'Zungendrescher ' garrulo 'zungenfertig ' prompte de lingua; linguace, verbose 'Zungenfertigkeit ' promptitude de lingua; linguacitate, verbositate 'Zungenschlag ' colpo de lingua; fam e-n guten ~ haben: haber un bon (longe) lingua 'Zungenspitze ' puncta del lingua 'zunichte ' ~ machen: annihilar; ~ werden: annihilar se; (vereiteln) frustrar 'zunicken ' facer un signo de testa; salutar inclinante le testa 'zunutze ' sich et. ~n machen: utilisar de alique; traher profito de alique 'zunächst ' Adv in prime loco; Präp ~ dem Eingange: toto presso le entrata/ingresso 'zunähen ' (clauder per) suer 'zuoberst ' toto in alto; in cima; das Unterste ~ kehren: tornar toto 'zuordnen ' adjunger, coordinar 'zupacken ' s. zugreifen 'zupass|zupaß ' ~ kommen: venir a proposito 'zupfen ' tirar; (Leinen) disfilar; j-m am Ärmel ~: tirar alicuno per le manica; (Gitarre) pizzicar (I), pinciar 'Zupfgeige ' guitarra 'zupflastern ' (Straße) pavir; (Wunde) clauder con un emplastro 'zupfropfen ' tappar 'zur ' (zu der) al 'zuraten ' consiliar, recommendar Zuraten n consilio; auf sein ~: per su consilio 'Zurateziehung ' consultation; unter ~ (von): consultante (Akk.) 'zuraunen ' susurrar; sufflar 'zurechnen ' adjunger (in le computo); (zuschreiben) ascriber, attribuer 'Zurechnung ' mit ~ aller Kosten: adjungente tote le expensas 'zurechnungsfähig ' responsabile (de su actos) 'Zurechnungsfähigkeit ' responsabilitate personal/de su actos 'zurecht ' in ordine 'zurechtbringen ' mitter in ordine; arrangiar -dzh- 'zurechtfinden ' sich ~: (poter) orientar se; trovar su cammino 'zurechthelfen ' adjutar/auxiliar alicuno sortir de embarasso 'zurechtkommen ' venir a tempore; mit et. ~: succeder arrangiar -dzh- alique; mit j-m ~: intender se con alicuno 'zurechtlegen ' poner in ordine; (vorbereiten) preparar 'zurechtmachen ' preparar, apprestar; arrangiar -dzh-; (Dame) sich ~: fardar se; (Salat usw) condir 'zurechtrücken ' adjustar, regular, ordinar; j-m den Kopf ~: fig reprimendar alicuno (severmente) 'zurechtsetzen ' adjustar, regular, ordinar; j-m den Kopf ~: fig reprimendar alicuno (severmente) 'zurechtstellen ' arrangiar -dzh-; poner in ordine 'zurechtweisen ' indicar le cammino; (rügen) reprimendar, reprehender 'Zurechtweisung ' reprimenda, reprehension 'Zureden ' (n) exhortation; persuasion; (Bitte) requesta urgente; instantia; auf vieles ~: al instantias Pl 'zureichen ' vi bastar, sufficer; vt passar, presentar 'zureichend ' sufficiente, bastante 'zureiten ' vt manear; dressar; vi ir venir a cavallo verso (alicuno) Zureiten n dressage 'Zureiter ' dressator de cavallos; (Reitb.) piccator 'zurichten ' preparar, apprestar; Typ adjustar; übel ~: maltractar 'Zurichtung ' preparation, appresto, adjustamento 'zuriegeln ' clauder le pessulo 'Zurschaustellung ' exhibition 'Zuruf ' appello; crito; durch ~: per acclamation 'zurufen ' j-m et. ~: critar alique ad alicuno 'zurück ' retro; (rückwärts) a retro; (hinten) detra; (~geblieben) arretrate; (Vorsilbe meist:) re-, retro-; (~gekehrt) de retorno 'zurückbegeben ' sich ~: retornar 'zurückbegleiten ' reconducer 'zurückbehalten ' retener, guardar; (reservieren) reservar 'zurückbekommen ' retroreciper, rehaber; recuperar, reentrar in possession (de) 'zurückberufen ' revocar; retirar de su posto 'zurückbeugen ' sich ~: plicar se a retro 'zurückbezahlen ' reimbursar 'zurückbleiben ' remaner retro; fig hinter den Erwartungen ~: non corresponder al expectatio nes 'zurückblicken ' reguardar (a) retro 'zurückblickend ' retrospective 'zurückbringen ' reportar; j-n ~: reconducer alicuno; Math reducer (auf: a); fig facer recular 'zurückdatieren ' antedatar, resp. retrodatar 'zurückdenken ' an et. ~: rememorar se alique 'zurückdrahten ' responder per telegramma 'zurückdrehen ' retorquer; volver retro 'zurückdrängen ' repeller, repulsar; facer recular; fig reprimer 'zurückeilen ' hastar retornar; revenir in haste 'zurückerbitten ' peter le restitution (de); demandar de retorno 'zurückerhalten ' retroreciper, rehaber; recuperar, reentrar in possession (de) 'zurückerinnern ' sich ~: s. zurückdenken 'zurückerobern ' reconquirer 'zurückerstatten ' restituer 'zurückerwarten ' expectar le retorno (de) 'zurückfahren ' vt reconducer (in auto usw); vi retornar (in auto usw); fig recular bruscamente 'zurückfallen ' recader; (rückwärts) cader (a) retro Zurückfallen Jur recadita 'zurückfinden ' retrovar le cammino 'zurückfliegen ' retornar volante Flugz.: in avion 'zurückfliessen|zurückfließen ' refluer 'zurückfluten ' refluer 'zurückfordern ' reclamar, revindicar 'zurückführen ' reconducer; (Grund) attribuer (auf: a); fig reducer (a) 'Zurückgabe ' restitution, rendimento 'zurückgeben ' restituer, render 'zurückgehen ' retornar; ir a retro; retroceder; Mil retirar se; fig ~ auf: remontar a 'zurückgeleiten ' reconducer; reaccompaniar 'zurückgestellt ' ~ werden: passar in subordine 'zurückgewinnen ' recuperar 'zurückgezogen ' retirate 'Zurückgezogenheit ' retiro, retiramento; solitude 'zurückgreifen ' ~ auf: remontar; weit ~: reprender de plus lontano 'zurückhaben ' rehaber 'zurückhalten ' retener; fig reprimer, celar 'zurückhaltend ' reservate 'Zurückhaltung ' retention; fig reserva 'zurückholen ' ir reprender 'zurückkaufen ' recomprar, redimer 'zurückkehren ' retornar, regressar 'zurückkommen ' retornar, revenir; esser de retorno 'zurückkönnen ' poter retornar 'zurücklassen ' lassar retro se 'Zurücklassung ' abandono; unter ~ von: abandonante (Akk.) 'zurücklaufen ' retornar currente; (zurückfließen) refluer 'zurücklegen ' mitter al latere; (Weg) percurrer; auf s-n Platz ~: remitter a su posto 'zurücklehnen ' (sich) ~ reclinar se 'zurückmelden ' responder; sich ~: annunciar su retorno; presentar se como retornate 'zurückmüssen ' deber retornar 'Zurücknahme ' reprisa; Mil retiro, retiramento; (fig a. Äußerung) retractation 'zurücknehmen ' reprender; (Worte, Klage usw) retirar, retractar 'zurückprallen ' resaltar; vor Schreck ~: recular de espavento 'zurückrechnen ' refacer le conto; contar retro 'zurückreisen ' retornar, viagiar -dzh- retro 'zurückrufen ' revocar; (ins Gedächtnis) rememorar se 'zurückschaffen ' portar a retro 'zurückschallen ' resonar, echoar 'zurückschalten ' (Auto) e-n Gang ~ passar al velocitate inferior 'zurückschaudern ' recular espaventate 'zurückschauen ' reguardar/spectar a retro, retrospectar 'zurückscheuchen ' facer escappar/fugir; chassar sch- via; facer escampar 'zurückscheuen ' vt refugir de 'zurückschicken ' reexpedir; inviar/mandar retro; retornar 'zurückschieben ' pulsar a retro; repeller, repulsar; (Beweisgrund) retorquer; (Eid) deferer 'zurückschlagen ' rebatter, repulsar; (Mantel, Decke) rejectar; (Verdeck) aperir 'zurückschleudern ' lancear retro 'zurückschnellen ' re(tro)saltar, repercuter 'zurückschrauben ' fig reducer 'zurückschrecken ' vt espaventar, terrer; vi espaventar se (vor: ante) 'zurückschreiben ' responder (per scripto); rescriber 'zurückschreiten ' facer passos a retro; regressar, recular 'zurückschwimmen ' retornar per natar; retronatar 'zurücksehen ' reguardar/spectar a retro, retrospectar 'zurücksehnen ' sich ~ nach: aspirar a retornar; suspirar verso (alique) 'zurücksenden ' reexpedir; inviar/mandar retro; retornar 'zurücksetzen ' mitter a retro; fig negliger; (Preis) reducer 'Zurücksetzung ' humiliation, negligentia; (Ungerechtigk.) injustitia 'zurücksinken ' (lassar se) cader a retro; in das Laster ~: recader in le vitio 'zurückspiegeln ' reflecter 'zurückspringen ' saltar a retro; (zurückprallen) repercuter; (Feder) relaxar se; distender se bruscamente 'zurückstehen ' esser/star retro; fig hinter j-m ~: esser inferior ad alicuno 'zurückstellen ' mitter a retro; (Uhr) retardar; (hintansetzen) postponer; Mil ajornar 'zurückstossen|zurückstoßen ' repeller, repulsar; fig repugnar, repulsar 'zurückstrahlen ' reflecter; vi reflecter se 'Zurückstrahlung ' reflexion, reverberation 'zurückstreifen ' (Ärmel) plicar/rolar a retro/supra 'zurückströmen ' refluer 'zurücktaumeln ' recular titubante/vacillante 'zurücktelegraphieren ' responder per telegramma 'zurücktragen ' reportar; portar a retro; reponer a su loco 'zurücktreiben ' repeller, repulsar; (Vieh) remenar 'zurücktreten ' recular, retroceder; (Amt) dimitter se; (verzichten) renunciar (a); (von s-r Bewerbung) retirar se; ~!: a retro! 'zurückträumen ' reportar se in pensata/sonio ad alique 'zurückverlangen ' reclamar, requirer retro; redemandar 'zurückweichen ' recular; retirar se; fig ceder 'zurückweisen ' repulsar, rejectar; rebuffar; Jur recusar 'Zurückweisung ' rejection; repulsion; recusation 'zurückwerfen ' rejectar; Mil repulsar; Phys reflecter; (Schall) repercuter 'zurückwirken ' reager super 'zurückwünschen ' desirar le retorno (de) 'zurückzahlen ' reimbursar 'Zurückzahlung ' reimbursamento 'zurückziehen ' retirar, retraher 'Zurückziehung ' retraction 'zurüsten ' preparar, apprestar, arrangiar -dzh- 'Zurüstung ' preparativo (treffen: facer); Mil armamentos Pl; preparativos Pl de guerra 'Zusage ' (Versprechen) promissa; (Zustimmung) assentimento, adhesion; (auf e-e Einladung) acceptation 'zusagen ' promitter, assentir; acceptar; vi (behagen) placer 'zusammen ' insimul; junctemente; juncto; (im ganzen) in summa/toto 'zusammenaddieren ' additionar 'Zusammenarbeit ' collaboration, cooperation 'zusammenarbeiten ' collaborar, cooperar 'zusammenballen ' conglomerar; (Fäuste) stringer 'Zusammenbau ' montage 'zusammenbauen ' montar 'zusammenbeissen|zusammenbeißen ' (Zähne) stringer; (Nahrung) triturar con le dentes 'zusammenbekommen ' succeder in reunir 'zusammenberufen ' convocar 'Zusammenberufung ' convocation 'zusammenbetteln ' accumular per mendicar 'zusammenbinden ' ligar (insimul) 'zusammenbleiben ' restar/remaner insimul/junct/e,-o 'zusammenbrauen ' concocer, miscer; fig tramar; (Wolken) sich ~: accumular se 'zusammenbrechen ' vi Pers collaber; (Geschäft) faller 'zusammenbringen ' reunir, accumular; fig reconciliar 'Zusammenbruch ' collapso, fallimento, bancarupta; (Hinfallen) cadita; Mil disfacta 'zusammendrängen ' s. zusammenballen; condensar, concentrar; fig resumer 'zusammendrückbar ' compressibile 'zusammendrücken ' stringer, comprimer 'Zusammendrückung ' compression 'zusammenfahren ' (Züge) collider; (mitfahren) ir insimul (in auto usw); (erschrecken) esser territe 'zusammenfallen ' cader in ruina; Pers deperir; (Math, Zeit) coincider Zusammenfallen n coincidentia 'zusammenfalten ' plicar 'zusammenfassen ' (vereinigen) reunir; prender insimul; (Gedanken) recolliger; kurz ~: resumer; recapitular, summarisar 'zusammenfassend ' Adj resumitive, summari; Adv in resumito/résumé (F) 'Zusammenfassung ' reunion, concentration; kurze ~: resumito, résumé (F), summario 'zusammenfinden ' sich ~: incontrar/reunir se 'zusammenflechten ' tressar; interlaciar 'zusammenflicken ' resarcir 'zusammenfliessen|zusammenfließen ' confluer 'Zusammenfluss|Zusammenfluß ' confluente; junction 'zusammenfügen ' (con)junger; (Holz) assemblar 'Zusammenfügung ' (con)junction; assemblage 'zusammenführen ' reunir 'zusammengeben ' unir, maritar 'zusammengehen ' ir juncto/insimul; vader insimul; (gemeinsame Sache machen) facer causa commun 'zusammengehören ' pertiner le un al altere; pertiner al mesme gruppo; esser facite le un pro le altere 'zusammengehörig ' pertinente le un al altere; del mesme categoria; (gleichartig) homogene, homogenee 'Zusammengehörigkeit ' homogeneitate; solidaritate 'zusammengeraten ' (in Streit geraten) venir al manos 'zusammengesetzt ' composite (aus: de) 'zusammengewachsen ' (Brauen) unite 'zusammengiessen|zusammengießen ' miscer 'zusammengrenzen ' esser contigue; confinar 'Zusammenhalt ' consistentia; cohesion, coherentia; fig accordo, solidaritate 'zusammenhalten ' vt tener insimul/juncte; (vergleichen) comparar; vi esser solidari/unite; (Sache) coherer, esser coherente 'Zusammenhang ' cohesion, connexion, coherentia; (des Textes) contexto; ohne ~: incoherente; (Beziehung) relation; im ~ stehen: s. zusammenhängen 'zusammenhanglos ' incoherente, disconnecte 'Zusammenhanglosigkeit ' incoherentia, disconnexion 'zusammenhauen ' dispeciar, destruer; (Armee) deroutar; (Arbeit) misexequer 'zusammenheften ' suer (insimul); (verbinden) reunir; (Buch) brochar -sch- 'zusammenholen ' ir recolliger/reassemblar 'zusammenhängen ' ~ mit: esser ligate relationes con; (Räume) communicar; wie hängt das zusammen?: como se explica isto?; vt suspender le un presso le altere 'zusammenhängend ' coherente; continue; (Räume) communicante 'zusammenkauern ' sich ~: quattar 'zusammenkaufen ' amassar comprante/per comprar 'zusammenklappbar ' plicabile 'zusammenklappen ' vt (re)plicar; (Buch, Messer) (re)clauder; vi fig cader de fatiga 'zusammenkleben ' collar (insimul); agglutinar (a. Med); vi esser collate/agglutinate 'zusammenklingen ' consonar 'zusammenknüpfen ' ligar insimul; nodar 'zusammenkommen ' reunir se; mit j-m ~: incontrar se con alicuno 'zusammenkoppeln ' copular; Med accopular 'zusammenkrampfen ' sich ~: contraher se; crispar se 'Zusammenkunft ' reunion, incontro 'zusammenlassen ' lassar insimul/juncto 'zusammenlaufen ' concurrer; (zusammenfließen) confluer; Math converger; (Stoff) restringer se; (Farben) funder se 'zusammenleben ' viver insimul; conviver; cohabitar; coexister Zusammenleben n conviventia; vita commun; cohabitation; coexistentia 'zusammenlegbar ' plicabile; dismontabile 'zusammenlegen ' mitter insimul; (Briefe, Stühle usw) plicar; (Geld) quotisar se 'zusammenleimen ' collar/glutinar (insimul) 'zusammenlesen ' recolliger; (Ähren) spicileger 'zusammenlöten ' soldar 'zusammennageln ' clavar; unir con clavos 'zusammennehmen ' prender in commun; (Kräfte, Gedanken) recolliger, concentrar; sich ~: continer se; facer un effortio; alles zusammengenommen: toto summate 'zusammennähen ' suer (insimul) 'zusammenpacken ' impacc(hett)ar 'zusammenpassen ' vt adjustar; vi accordar/adaptar se; harmonisar, congruer 'zusammenpferchen ' stipar 'Zusammenprall ' collision 'zusammenprallen ' collider 'zusammenpressen ' comprimer 'zusammenraffen ' recolliger in haste; sich ~: recolliger tote le fortias 'zusammenrechnen ' summar, facer le addition; calcular con alicuno; (abrechnen) facer su contos con alicuno zusammenreimen sich ~: rimar; explicar se; accordar se; wie reimt sich das zusammen?: como (facer pro) explicar/arrangiar -dzh- lo? 'zusammenreissen|zusammenreißen ' recolliger in haste; sich ~: recolliger tote le fortias 'zusammenrollen ' inrolar 'zusammenrotten ' sich ~: attruppar/amentar se 'Zusammenrottung ' attruppamento 'zusammenrufen ' convocar 'zusammenrücken ' approximar (vi: se) 'zusammenscharen ' sich ~: assemblar/reunir se 'zusammenscharren ' amassar 'zusammenschiessen|zusammenschießen ' abatter/occider per fusilada; (Geld) quotisar se 'zusammenschlagen ' (falten) plicar; (vereinigen) assemblar; (zerschlagen) rumper; demolir; vi passar super 'zusammenschliessen|zusammenschließen ' incatenar insimul; (vereinigen) unir, consolidar; sich ~: reunir se; Hdl fusionar 'Zusammenschluss|Zusammenschluß ' (re)union; fusion 'zusammenschmelzen ' vt funder (vi: se) 'zusammenschmieden ' forgiar -dzh- insimul (a. fig); soldar per forgiar 'zusammenschnallen ' affibular 'zusammenschnüren ' laciar insimul 'zusammenschrauben ' vitar; unir per vites 'zusammenschrecken ' vi espaventar se 'zusammenschreiben ' scriber in un parola; (Text) compilar 'zusammenschrumpfen ' arrugar se; crispar se; fig diminuer; Med atrophiar se 'zusammenschweissen|zusammenschweißen ' soldar 'zusammenschütten ' miscer 'zusammensetzen ' componer; (aneinanderfügen) assemblar; Techn montar; sich ~ aus: componer se de 'Zusammensetzung ' composition, montage 'zusammensinken ' collaber; (erliegen) succumber 'zusammensitzen ' seder insimul 'zusammensparen ' accumular sparnios 'Zusammenspiel ' ensemble (F); (Sport) joco combinate 'zusammenstecken ' vt attachar -sch- con spinulas; vi esser semper insimul 'zusammenstehen ' esser insimul; fig facer causa commun 'zusammenstehlen ' amassar per furar/furto 'zusammenstellen ' poner insimul; assemblar; Techn montar; (vergleichen) comparar; (vereinigen) unir; combinar; (nach Klassen) classar, gruppar; (Liste) facer, stabilir 'Zusammenstellung ' assemblage, montage, comparation, reunion, combination; classification; lista 'zusammenstimmen ' vi accordar se; harmonisar 'zusammenstoppeln ' fam reunir compilar sin methodo 'Zusammenstoss|Zusammenstoß ' collision; choc sch-; (Streit) conflicto; Mil incontro 'zusammenstossen|zusammenstoßen ' vt (facer) choccar sch-/collider; vi interchoccar -sch- se; collider; (angrenzen) confinar; (sich berühren) toccar/tanger se 'zusammenstreichen ' abbreviar, accurtar 'zusammenströmen ' affluer 'Zusammensturz ' ruina 'zusammenstürzen ' cader in ruina 'zusammensuchen ' recercar ubique; recolliger 'zusammentragen ' portar insimul; amassar ad in un loco; (aus Büchern) compilar 'zusammentreffen ' vi Pers incontrar se; (Dinge) coincider Zusammentreffen incontro, coincidentia; ~ von Umständen: concurso de circumstantias 'zusammentreiben ' reunir (bestial usw) 'zusammentreten ' vi reunir/associar se; vt fullar 'Zusammentritt ' reunion 'zusammentrommeln ' reassemblar (per tambur) 'zusammentun ' mitter insimul 'zusammenwachsen ' crescer insimul; unir se crescente; Med adherer 'zusammenwehen ' amassar se (sufflante) 'zusammenwerfen ' jectar insimul/in disordine; (einwerfen) subverter, inverter 'zusammenwickeln ' inrolar 'Zusammenwirke ' (n) cooperation; concurso 'zusammenwirken ' cooperar; ager insimul; zu et. ~: concurrer ad alique 'zusammenwohnen ' cohabitar 'zusammenwürfeln ' confunder/miscer al hasardo 'zusammenziehbar ' contractile 'Zusammenziehbarkeit ' contractilitate 'zusammenziehen ' vt contraher (a. Gram); (sammeln) reassemblar, reunir; Mil concentrar; (kürzen) abbreviar, accurtar; sich ~: contraher se; (Wolken) accumular se; vi ir habitar insimul 'zusammenziehend ' Med astringente 'Zusammenziehung ' contraction; concentration; Gram crasis 'zusammenzählen ' additionar, summar 'Zusatz ' addition, supplemento; Jur codicillo 'Zusatzartikel ' articulo additional 'Zusatzgerät ' (Radio) dispositivo accessori 'zuschanden ' ~ gehen/werden: esser ruinate; perir; fig esser confundite; ~ machen: frustrar, confunder; ~ hauen: stropiar; sich ~ arbeiten: occider se con le labor 'zuschauen ' reguardar, spectar 'Zuschauer ' spectator 'Zuschauerin ' spectatrice 'Zuschauerraum ' sala (de spectatores) 'Zuschauerschaft ' spectatores Pl, publico 'zuschaufeln ' recoperir de terra (per palatas); cumular 'zuschicken ' inviar, mandar 'zuschieben ' clauder; (Riegel) pulsar; (Eid) deferer; (Schuld) rejectar super; j-m et. ~: facer passar alique ad alicuno 'zuschiessen|zuschießen ' vi auf j-n ~ lancear se verso alicuno; vt (Geld) adder; completar un summa; subsidiar, subventionar 'Zuschlag ' supplemento; (Bahn) supertaxa; (Auktion) adjudication, auction; den ~ erteilen: adjudicar 'zuschlagen ' vt (Tür) clauder violentemente; (bei Auktion) adjudicar; Hdl augmentar, majorar; vi colpar; (Tür) clauder se bruscamente colpo; violentemente 'Zuschlagsgebühr ' supertaxa 'Zuschlagskarte ' supplemento 'zuschlagspflichtig ' subjecte al supertaxa/supplemento 'Zuschlagsporto ' supertaxa 'Zuschlagsprämie ' premio additional; superpremio 'zuschliessen|zuschließen ' clauder con/per/a clave 'zuschmeissen|zuschmeißen ' (Tür) clauder violentemente 'zuschnallen ' affibular 'zuschnappen ' vi (Tür) clauder se bruscamente/per resorto; vt attrappar un morsello 'zuschneiden ' taliar 'Zuschneider ' (sartor) taliator 'Zuschnitt ' talia, sectura, faction; fig character, stilo 'zuschnüren ' clauder con un cordon; laciar; (Kehle) strangular 'zuschrauben ' vitar 'zuschreiben ' adjunger (per scripto); j-m et. ~: attribuer (Schuld) imputar alique ad alicuno; (Summe) j-m e- e Summe ~: portar un summa al conto de alicuno 'zuschreiten ' diriger se verso; tüchtig ~: ir a bon passo 'Zuschrift ' littera, missiva 'zuschulden ' sich et. ~ kommen lassen: committer qualque culpa 'Zuschuss|Zuschuß ' supplemento (de pecunia); (Hilfe) subsidio, subvention 'zuschütten ' adjunger infundente; (Loch) cumular 'zusehen ' reguardar, spectar; (dulden) tolerar 'zusehends ' a vista de oculo; visibilemente 'zusenden ' inviar, mandar 'zusetzen ' adjunger; (Geld) perder, sacrificar; j-m hart ~: pressar/obseder alicuno (mit: de) 'zusichern ' assecurar, asseverar 'Zusicherung ' assecurantia; asseveration 'zusperren ' barrar; (Tür) clauder 'zuspitzen ' taliar in puncta; acutiar; appunctar; sich ~: terminar se in puncta; fig aggravar se, devenir critic 'zusprechen ' adjudicar; j-m Mut ~: animar alicuno; der Flasche ~: amar le bottilia; (Preis) conceder; j-m Trost ~: consolar alicuno; e-m Gericht fleißig ~: facer honor ad un platto 'zuspringen ' vi, auf j-n ~ currer verso alicuno; auf et. ~: jectar se super alique; (Tür: zuschnappen) clauder se subitemente/de colpo 'Zuspruch ' (Mut) incoragiamento -dzh-; (Trost) consolation; (Ermunterung) exhortation(es), consilios Pl; Rel assistentia; (Zulauf) affluentia; viel ~ haben: haber multe clientela; (Veranstaltung) esser multo frequentate 'Zustand ' stato; (Beschaffenheit) condition; (Lage) situation, position 'zustande ' ~ bringen: realisar; ~ kommen: realisar se 'Zustandebringen ' realisation 'Zustandekommen ' realisation 'zustatten ' ~ kommen: juvar, profitar (a); venir a proposito; esser utile (a) 'zustecken ' clauder con spinulas/resp. un spinula; fig j-m et. ~: passar alique furtivemente ad alicuno 'zustehen ' (Tür usw) esser clause/claudite; j-m ~: pertiner ad alicuno; (obliegen) incumber (a), competer (a) 'Zustellbezirk ' zona de distribution 'zustellen ' (Tür usw) barricadar, condemnar, obstruer; j-m et. ~: livrar, remitter; (Post) distribuer; Jur notificar 'Zustellgebühr ' taxa de livration 'Zustellung ' livration; distribution; notification 'Zustellungsgebühr ' taxa de livration 'zusteuern ' vt contribuer; vi ~ auf: diriger se verso; (Schiff) navigar verso 'zustimmen ' consentir, concordar (con), assentir, esser se de accordo 'Zustimmung ' consentimento, assentimento 'zustopfen ' tappar; (Kleidung) (re)sarcir 'zustossen|zustoßen ' (Tür) pulsar pro clauder; (beim Fechten) dar un colpo; (widerfahren) occurrer, evenir 'zustreben ' penar (pro attinger); (geistig) tender/aspirar a; ambitionar (Akk.) 'Zustrom ' affluxo, afluentia 'zuströmen ' affluer 'zustutzen ' (Stück für die Bühne) adaptar, arrangiar -dzh-; (Baum) taliar zutage ~fördern (Bergbau) extraher; traher al luce; fig revelar; render evidente/manifeste; ~ kommen: venir al luce; revelar se 'zuständig ' competente; sich an die ~e Stelle wenden: diriger/adressar se al autoritate competente 'Zuständigkeit ' competentia 'zustöpseln ' tappar 'zustürzen ~ auf ' precipitar se super/verso 'zusätzlich ' additional 'Zutat ' (allg.) ingrediente; (Schneiderei) fornituras Pl; (zum Aufputz) guarnituras Pl; fig accessorios Pl 'zuteil ~ werden ' esser attribuite (a); ~ werden lassen: facer obtener 'zuteilen ' attribuer; (austeilen) distribuer, repartir; (anweisen) assignar; (gewähren) accordar; Jur adjudicar 'Zuteilung ' attribution; distribution, repartition; assignation; adjudication; (Bewirtschaftung) rationamento; (Ration) ration 'zutiefst ' multo profundemente; profundissimo 'zutragen ' apportar; (berichten) reportar; sich ~: occurrer, succeder, evenir 'Zutrauen ' (n) fiducia, confidentia (zu: in) 'zutraulich ' confidente, fiduciose; familiar 'Zutraulichkeit ' confidentia, familiaritate 'zutreffen ' esser exacte/juste/ver/certe; ~ auf: esser applicabile a; valer pro 'zutreffend ' juste, exacte, certe; ~es unterstreichen: sublinear lo que interessa; nicht ~es streichen: cancellar lo que non interessa 'zutreffendenfalls ' si le caso se presenta 'zutreiben ' vt (Herde) conducer/pulsar verso; vi esser pulsate verso 'zutrinken ' biber al sanitate de alicuno 'Zutritt ' accesso; (Eintritt) entrata 'Zuträger ' delator; reportator (indiscrete); denunciator 'Zuträgerei ' delation, indiscretion, denunciation 'zuträglich ' avantagiose -dzh-; (nützlich) utile, profitabile; (passend) convenibile; (heilsam) salutar; (Luft) salubre 'Zuträglichkeit ' utilitate; convenientia, salubritate 'zutun ' (schließen) clauder; (hinzufügen) adder, adjunger; sich j- m ~: insinuar se presso alicuno Zutun n participation, cooperation; ohne mein ~: sin mi intervention 'zutunlich ' insinuante; s.a. zutraulich 'zuungunsten ' al detrimento de; in disavantage/disfavor de 'zuunterst ' (toto) in basso/fundo 'zuverlässig ' authentic; conscientiose; fidel; probe; provate; secur; seriose; solide; veridic 'Zuverlässigkeit ' authenticitate; fidelitate; securitate; seriositate; soliditate; veridicitate 'Zuverlässigkeitsfahrt ' cursa/proba/ prova de indurantia/resistentia/regularitate 'Zuverlässigkeitsprüfung ' cursa/proba/prova de indurantia/resistentia/regularitate 'Zuversicht ' certitude; confidentia; fide; fiducia; securitate 'zuversichtlich ' certe; confidente; fiduciose; secur 'zuviel ' troppo trop, nimis 'zuvor ' ante(a); avante; pauc(o)/poc(o) (de) tempore ante(a)/avante 'zuvorderst ' primo, in prime loco; (vor allem) ante toto; (im voraus) anticipatemente 'zuvorkommen ' j-m ~: prevenir alicuno 'zuvorkommend ' attentive; complacente; cortese; gentil; obligante; preveniente; servicial 'Zuvorkommenheit ' attention, attentivitate; complacentia; cortesia; gentilessa; servicialitate 'Zuwachs ' accrescimento; augmento; augmentation; expansion 'zuwachsen ' (Wunde) (re)clauder se; (Vegetation) coperir se (de) 'Zuwachsrate ' rata de accrescimento/augmentation/crescentia/progression; jährliche ~: rata de accrescimento/augmentation/crescentia/progression annual (de production) 'Zuwachssteuer ' imposto/taxa de accrescimento 'Zuwanderer ' immigrante 'zuwandern ' immigrar 'Zuwanderung ' immigration 'zuwarten ' attender (patientemente); expectar; patientar 'zuwege ' etwas ~ bringen: efficer, conficer, perficer; menar alique al successo; succeder/successar a/in facer/obtener alique; gut ~ sein: esser in bon sanitate 'zuwehen ' j-m Luft ~: aventar a; facer vento a; ventaliar a; mit Schnee ~: accumular de nive 'zuweilen ' al(i)quando, a vices; de quando in quando, de tempore in tempore; interdum; subinde 'zuweisen ' (zuteilen) assignar, attribuer; impartir; (bewilligen) allocar 'Zuweisung ' allocation, assignation, attribution 'zuwenden ' tornar, verter (verso); j-m et. ~: assignar alique ad alicuno, conceder, facer obtener, procurar; sich ~: tornar/verter se (a); ~ einer Sache: passar/proceder a un cosa; (sich widmen) consecrar/dedicar/devotar se a; s-e Aufmerksamkeit ~: diriger su attention a/super/sur; s-e ganze Liebe ~: dedicar tote su affection a; j-m den Rücken ~: tornar le dorso a 'Zuwendung ' (Beihilfe) adjuta, subsidio, subvention; (soziale Unterstützung) allocation; (Gabe) dono; (Schenkung) donation; (religiöse Spende) oblation 'zuwenig ' tro(ppo) pauc(o)/poc(o) 'zuwerfen ' (Türe) clauder per un colpo (ruitose/strepitose); clauder rumorosemente; (zuschüt ten) reimpler; j-m et. zuwerfen: (Ball) lancear; (Blick) jectar un oculata/reguardo 'zuwider ' contra, contrari; contrarimente a; in contradiction con; in opposition a; ~ sein: esser odiose; repugnar 'zuwiderhandeln ' ager contrarimente; contravenir; disobedir; infranger; transgreder, transgressar; violar 'Zuwiderhandelnder ' contraveniente; transgressor 'Zuwiderhandlung ' contravention; infraction; transgression; violation 'zuwiderlaufen ' esser contrari a; esser in contradiction con, esser in opposition a 'zuwinken ' facer signos, signalar ad alicuno (con/per le mano(s)) 'zuzahlen ' pagar in plus; pagar (como) un supplemento 'zuzeiten ' s. zuweilen 'zuziehen ' (Vorhang) clauder, tirar; vt (Knoten, Schlinge) serrar; (Gehilfen) adjunctar; (Dolmet scher) emplear; (Arzt) consultar; (Fachmann) appellar appello a; vi (Mieter) arrivar; (vader) establir se; sich et. ~: attirar se alique; Krankh contraher; (Strafe, Tadel) incurrer; (Feinde) attirar/facer/procurar se inimicos 'Zuziehung ' appello, concurso, consultation, empleo, recurso, usage, uso 'Zuzug ' arrivata, establimento; (Zustrom) affluentia, affluxo; immigration; (Verstärkung) reinfortiamento 'Zuzugsbewilligung ' autorisation, licentia, permisso de residentia 'Zuzugsgenehmigung ' autorisation, licentia, permisso de residentia 'zuzwinkern ' batter le palpebras 'zuzählen ' additionar, adjunger al conto; j-m et. ~: contar alique ad alicuno 'zuzüglich ' Präp plus; Adv in plus; (einschließl.) compre(he)nso, incluso 'zuäusserst|zuäußerst ' al puncto (le plus) extreme 'zwacken ' pinciar, pizzicar (I); (zupfen) tiraliar; (plagen) molestar, tormentar 'Zwang ' coaction, compulsion, constriction; Jur coercition; (Druck) pression; (Gewalt) fortia, violentia; (Moral) obligation; (Not) necessitate; (Psyche) subjection 'zwanghaft ' coercitive, compulsive, compul sori, fortiate 'zwanglos ' disinvolte, legier -dzh-, libere, informal, natural; Adv sin formalitate(s) 'Zwanglosigkeit ' disinvoltura, lassar-facer, legieressa -dzh-, informalitate, naturalessa 'Zwangsabkommen ' accordo fortiate 'Zwangsanleihe ' (im)presto compulsori 'Zwangsarbeit ' labor(es)/travalio(s) fortiate/obligatori 'Zwangsarbeiter ' laborator/travaliator de fortia 'Zwangsaufenthalt ' domicilio coactive 'Zwangsauflösung ' liquidation fortiate 'Zwangsausgleich ' accomodamento fortiate 'Zwangsaushebung ' leva(ta)/recruta(mento) fortiate 'Zwangsbeitreibung ' exaction; recovramento executive; requisition (fortiate) 'Zwangsbewirtschaftung ' controlo economic; contingentamento, rationamento 'Zwangseinquartierung ' cantonamento/quartieramento fortiate 'Zwangsenteignung ' expropriation fortiate 'Zwangsernährung ' alimentation fortiate 'Zwangserziehung ' education correctional 'Zwangsgemeinschaft ' Jur indivision fortiate 'Zwangshaft ' arresto/detention/imprisionamento coercitive/fortiate 'Zwangshandlung ' acto/action compulsori; impulsion obligatori; consuetude coactive 'Zwangsherrschaft ' despotismo; tyrannia 'Zwangshypothek ' hypotheca judicial/judiciari 'Zwangsinnung ' corporation/gilda obligatori 'Zwangsjacke ' camisa de fortia 'Zwangskauf ' acquisition/compra/emption fortiate 'Zwangskurs ' curso (del moneta) de cambio fortiate 'Zwangslage ' (situation/stato de) compulsion/constriction/necessitate; dilemma 'Zwangslager ' campo de concentration 'Zwangslandung ' Flugz atterrage fortiate 'Zwangsliquidation ' liquidation judiciari/fortiate 'zwangsläufig ' fatal, ineluctabile, inevitabile, obligatori; Adv fortiatemente, necessarimente, obligatorimente 'Zwangsläufigkeit ' fatalitate, ineluctabilitate, inevitabilitate; necessitate; (Verbindlichkeit) obligatorietate 'Zwangsmassnahme|Zwangsmaßnahme ' me(n)sura coercitive/compulsori/repressive/de constriction/de repression; repres(s)alia(s); sanction(es) 'Zwangsmassregel|Zwangsmaßregel ' me(n)sura coercitive/compulsori/repressive/de constriction/de repression; repres(s)alia(s); sanction(es) 'Zwangsmieter ' locatario imponite/infortiate 'Zwangsmittel ' medio coercitive/de constriction 'Zwangsneurose ' neurosis obsessive/de obsession 'Zwangspreis ' precio controlate/prescribite/prescripte 'Zwangsräumung ' evacuation/expulsion fortiate 'Zwangsschlaf ' hypnosis 'Zwangsverfahren ' procedura coercitive 'Zwangsvergleich ' Jur concordato (fallimentari); accordo fortiate, transaction coactive 'Zwangsverkauf ' vendita compulsori/fortiate 'Zwangsversicherter ' assecurato compulsori/fortiate/obligatori 'Zwangsversicherung ' assecurantia compulsori/fortiate/obligatori 'Zwangsversteigerung ' auction compulsori; licitation judiciari 'Zwangsverwalter ' administrator judicial; curator 'Zwangsverwaltung ' administration compulsori/controlate/fortiate; gestion fortiate; sequestration 'Zwangsvollstreckung ' execution compulsori/fortiate/judiciari 'Zwangsvollstreckungsbefehl ' ordine de execution/sasimento 'Zwangsvorstellung ' hallucination, idea fixe, obsession 'Zwangswasserung ' ammarage fortiate 'zwangsweise ' Adv Jur per coercition; per constriction, per fortia; coactivemente, fortiatemente 'Zwangswirtschaft ' economia controlate/dirigite; (Rationierung) regime (F) de rationamento; ~ aufheben: supprimer le rationamento; Aufhebung der ~: suppression del rationamento 'zwanzig ' vinti, viginti; etwa ~: un vi(gi)ntena 'Zwanziger ' m homine (juvene) de vi(gi)nti annos; vicenne, vi(gi)ntenne; in den Zwanzigern eines Menschenlebens (sein): (haber) inter vi(gi)nti e trenta annos; in den zwanziger Jahren eines Jahrhunderts: in le annos vi(gi)nti 'Zwanzigerrechnung ' systema vigesimal 'zwanzigfach ' vintuple, vigintuple 'Zwanzigflächner ' icosa(h)edro 'zwanzigfältig ' vintuple, vigintuple 'Zwanzigjahreszeit ' (~raum, Vicennium) vicennio, vi(gi)ntennio 'zwanzigjährig ' (Alter) vi(gi)ntenne; (alle 20 J. wiederkehrend, z.B. Zwanzigjahrestag, 20. Jahresfeier) vicennal, vi(gi)ntennal 'zwanzigste ' (der, die, das) Adj (le) vigesime/vi(gi)ntesime 'Zwanzigstel ' (n) le vigesimo/vi(gi)ntesimo, le vintesime parte 'zwar ' Adv (allerdings) il es ver, in veritate, vermente; pro dicer le veritate; certo; in effecto; sin (ulle) dubita; (und zwar, nämlich) a saper; e precisemente; hoc/il/id es; quidem; (und zwar so) e(t) ecce como/quomodo 'Zweck ' fin; object(iv)o, scopo; in Zssgn.: teleo-; (Absicht) intention; (Bestimmung) destination; (Verwendung) application 'Zweckbau ' construction/edificio functional 'Zweckbauen ' architectura utilitari 'zweckbestimmt ' functional; (tendenziös) tendentiose 'zweckdienlich ' (zweck/entsprechend,-mäßig) apte/conforme (al scopo); utile; (angebracht, passend) (ben) adaptate/adequate/appropriate (a); convenibile, conveniente; idonee; opportun; pertinente (al objecto); practic; (vernünftig) rational; (wirksam) efficace, efficiente 'Zweckdienlichkeit ' (Zweckentsprechung, Zweckmäßigkeit) adequation; convenibilitate, convenientia; efficacitate, efficientia; idoneitate; opportunitate; rationalitate; (aus Gründen der Zweckmäßigkeit) per/pro rationes de opportunitate 'Zwecke ' clav(ett)o; (Metallstift a.) puncta; (Heft~, Reiß~) cimice 'zweckentfremdet ' alienate/estraniate (a); non pertinente (a) 'Zweckentfremdung ' alienation; estraniamento/estranitate (a) 'zweckentsprechend ' s. zweckdienlich 'zweckfrei ' disinteressate 'zweckgebunden ' functional(ista) 'zweckhaft ' functional(ista) 'zwecklos ' inutile; van 'Zwecklosigkeit ' inutilitate; vanitate 'Zweckmeldung ' information/nova tendentiose 'zweckmäßig ' s. zweckdienlich 'zwecks ' Präp a fin de/que; con le intention/scopo de/que 'Zwecksparen ' sparnio creative 'Zweckverband ' association a fines/objectivos/scopos determinate; (kommunaler) syndicato communal/de communas 'zweckvoll ' s. zweckdienlich 'zweckwidrig ' contraproducente, contraproductive; contrari al objectivo/scopo; improprie; inadaptate; inadequate; inopportun; inutile; mal appropriate 'Zweckwidrigkeit ' improprietate; inutilitate; s.a. Zwecklosigkeit 'zwei ' duo; in Zssgn.: bi-, di-; zu zweien/zweit: (duo) a/in duo; Adj bin; Su (Gruppe von ~): (un) bina 'zweiachselig ' (a. fig) ambidext(e)re (beidhändig, beidschultrig) 'Zweiachser ' camion a duo axes 'zweiachsig ' (a. Math, Motor) biaxial 'Zweiachteltakt ' Mus me(n)sura/tempore de duo octavos 'zweiadrig ' Techn a duo filos; bifilar 'zweiaktig ' Theat a/de duo actos 'zweiakzentig ' ditone, ditonic 'zweiarmig ' a duo brac(h)ios/brancas 'zweiatomig ' (scient.) biatomic, diatomic 'zweibahnig ' a duo vias; bivie 'zweibasisch ' Chem bibasic 'Zweibein ' bipede; dipode 'zweibeinig ' bipede; dipodic 'zweibettig ' a duo lectos; Bot dicline 'zweiblumig ' a duo flores; biflor 'zweiblätterig ' a duo folios; bifoliate; bipetale; (scient.) diphylle 'zweiblättrig ' a duo folios; bifoliate; bipetale; (scient.) diphylle 'zweiblütig ' a duo flores; biflor 'Zweibrücken ' Geogr Bipontio 'Zweibrückener ' Bipontino; Adj bipontin 'Zweibrückenerin ' Bipontina 'Zweibrücker ' Bipontino; Adj bipontin 'Zweibrückin ' Bipontina 'zweibrüderig ' Bot diadelphe 'zweibrüdrig ' Bot diadelphe 'Zweibund ' alliantia bipartite/duple/duplice 'zweibändig ' in duo tomos/volumines; ditome 'zweibündelig ' Bot diadelphe 'zweibünderig ' Bot diadelphe 'Zweidecker ' Flugz biplano; (Schiff) nave a/de duo pontes; (Auto) vehiculo/omnibus a duo etages 'zweideutig ' ambigue; amphibologic; equivoc; ~ reden/schreiben: equivocar 'Zweideutigkeit ' ambiguitate; amphibologia; equivocitate, equivoco; (Zote) obscenitate 'zweidimensional ' bidimensional 'Zweidrittelmehrheit ' Pol majoritate de duo tertios 'zweiehig ' Bot digame 'zweieinhalb ' duo e medie 'zweiendig ' Gram dicatalectic 'Zweier ' (Ruderboot) (im)barca(tion) a duo rematores/remos; (Hist Zweiruderer) bireme; (Bob) bobsleigh (E)/traha/slitta a duo (slittatores) 'zweierlei ' de duo sortas; duo sortas de; (auf ~ Art) de duo manieras/modos 'Zweierzelt ' tenta pro duo personas 'zweifach ' duple/duplice; (in Zssgn., scient.) diplo- 'Zweifamilienhaus ' casa/domo/villa pro duo familias 'Zweifarbendruck ' Typ bichromia, dichromia 'zweifarbig ' bicolor; Techn dichrome 'Zweifel ' dubita; scepticismo 'Zweifelderwirtschaft ' Ackb cultura a duo rotationes agrari 'zweifelhaft ' dubitabile; dubitose 'Zweifelhaftigkeit ' dubitabilitate, dubitositate 'zweifellos ' sin (ulle) dubita 'zweifeln ' (an) dubitar de alique 'Zweifelsfall ' caso de dubita 'zweifelsfrei ' (zweifelsohne) foris de dubita 'Zweifelsucht ' scepticismo 'zweifingerig ' bidigi(ta)te, bidigital; (scient.) didactyle 'zweifingrig ' bidigi(ta)te, bidigital; (scient.) didactyle 'Zweifler ' dubitator; sceptico 'zweiformig ' biforme, dimorphe 'Zweiformigkeit ' biformitate; dimorphia, dimorphismo 'Zweifrontenkrieg ' bello/guerra a duo frontes bifrontal 'zweifrüchtig ' Bot dicarpe 'zweifächerig ' Bot bilocular 'zweifädig ' bifilar 'zweifüssig|zweifüßig ' s. zweibeinig 'Zweig ' branca; ramo 'Zweiganggetriebe ' (Motor) cassa a/de duo velocitates 'Zweiganstalt ' establimento filial/ramal 'Zweigbahn ' deramation ferroviari; linea (ferroviari) (de) branca/(de) junction secundari 'Zweigbank ' succursal de (un) banca 'Zweigesang ' Mus duetto; duo 'zweigeschlechtig ' androgyne; bisexual; hermaphrodite 'zweigesichtig ' bifronte 'Zweigespann ' carrossa/cochi -sch- a/de duo cavallos 'zweigestaltig ' (scient.) dimorphe 'zweigestrichen ' Mus bisbarrate 'zweigeteilt ' bipartite; Bot, Zool dichotomic dichotome 'Zweiggeschäft ' branca; filial; succursal 'Zweiggesellschaft ' association/compania/societate affiliate 'zweigipfelig ' (Med Puls) dicrote 'Zweigipfeligkeit ' dicrotia 'Zweigitterröhre ' (Radio) tubo/valvula a duo grillias 'zweigleisig ' Eisenb (linea) a via (ferree) (E) duple/duplice; bilinee, birailate reil- 'zweigliederig ' bimembr(at)e; Math binomie; Zool biarticulate; Chem, Med dimer(e) (2-molekülig) 'zweigliedrig ' bimembr(at)e; Math binomie; Zool biarticulate; Chem, Med dimer(e) (2-molekülig) 'Zweigniederlassung ' s. Zweiggeschäft 'Zweigstation ' Eisenb (station de) junction (ferroviari) 'Zweigstelle ' agentia; filial 'Zweigunternehmung ' s. Zweiggesellschaft 'Zweigverein ' s. Zweiggesellschaft 'Zweigwort ' parola derivate 'zweigängig ' (Techn Gewinde) (filettura) a passo duple/duplice 'Zweigötterei ' bitheismo; Adj bithee, bitheistic 'Zweiheit ' Phil dualitate, dualismo; Geol, Math dyade 'Zweiherr ' Hist duumvir; (Zweifürst) dyarcha 'Zweiherrschaft ' duumvirato; dyarchia 'Zweiherrscher ' Hist duumvir; (Zweifürst) dyarcha 'Zweihufer ' Zool animal/bestia bisulce; bisulco 'zweihufig ' bisulce 'zweihundert ' duo centos; (etwa ~) (un) bicentena/duocentena (de) 'Zweihundertjahreszeit ' bicentennio 'Zweihundertjahreszeitraum ' bicentennio 'Zweihundertjahrfeier ' bicentenario, bicentennal 'zweihundertjährig ' (Alter) bicentenne; (Dauer, Wiederkehr a.) bicentennal 'Zweihänder ' Mil spada a duo manos; spadon 'zweihändig ' Mus a duo manos; (scient.) bimane 'zweihäusig ' Bot dioic 'Zweihäusigkeit ' Bot dioicia 'Zweihöcker ' (Zool Kamel) camelo 'zweihöckerig ' a duo gibbos 'zweihöckrig ' a duo gibbos 'zweihörnig ' bicorn(ut)e 'zweijährig ' (Alter) bienne; (Dauer, Fest, Wiederkehr a.) biennal; (~er Zeitraum, Jahrzweit) biennio 'Zweikammersystem ' Pol bicamer(al)ismo 'Zweikampf ' duello 'zweikapselig ' Bot bicapsular 'Zweikeimblättrige ' Bot dicotyledones 'zweikernig ' binuclear 'zweikiemig ' (Icht.) dibranchiate 'Zweikindersystem ' principio/systema de duo infantes 'zweiklappig ' bivalve 'zweiklassig ' a/in duo classes; biclass(at)e; (scient.) ditaxic, ditaxie 'Zweikämpfer ' duellante, duellista 'zweiköpfig ' bicephale, dicephale; (Herald.) bicipital, bicipite, (a. Anat) 'zweikörnig ' a duo granos; bigranular, bigranulate 'zweilappig ' bilob(at)e, dilob(at)e 'zweilebig ' amphibie 'zweileibig ' bicorporal, bicorpor(at)e, bicorporee 'zweilippig ' bilabial, bilabiate 'zweimal bis ' (a) duo vices; (in Zssgn., scient.) diplo- 'zweimalig ' (a) duo vices reiterate/repetite; duple/duplice 'zweimaljährlich ' semestral 'zweimalmonatlich ' bimensual 'zweimalwöchentlich ' bihebdomadari 'Zweimaster ' Mar (goletta/veliero a/de) duo mastes 'zweimonatig ' bimestral 'zweimonatlich ' bimestral 'Zweimonatszeit ' bimestre 'Zweimonatszeitraum ' bimestre 'zweimächtig ' Bot didyname, didynamic 'zweimännerig ' Bot diandre 'zweinamig ' binomin(at)e; Math dionyme, dionymic 'zweinächtig ' binocte, binoctial; ((Dauer von) zwei Nächte(n)) binoctio 'zweiohrig ' binaural 'Zweiparteiensystem ' systema bipartitari/bipartitic; biparti(ti)smo 'zweipfündig ' (pesante, peso de) duo libras; bilibral, bilibre 'zweiphasig ' Elektr biphasic 'zweipolig ' bipolar 'Zweipolröhre ' (Radio) diode 'Zweirad ' bicycletta; (Hist Hochrad) bicyclo 'Zweireiher ' (Anzug, Mod.) habito cruciate (a duo buttones); habito a duple/duplice pectores 'zweiruderig ' a duo rematores o remos; bireme 'Zweirumpfflugzeug ' aeroplano/avion a duple/duplice cauda bicaudate o corpore bicorpor(at)e o fuselage 'zweiräderig ' birot(at)e 'zweirädrig ' birot(at)e 'Zweiröhrengerät ' (Radio) apparato a duo tubos/valvulas 'zweischalig ' a duo conchas -sch-/conchyles/conchylios; ostracee 'zweischattig ' Geogr amphiscian 'Zweischattige ' amphiscios Pl 'Zweischlitz ' Arch diglypho 'zweischlitzig ' diglyphe 'zweischläfrig ' (Bett) (lecto) a duo personas o placias, (lecto) geminate 'zweischlägig ' Med bigemine; dicrote 'Zweischlägigkeit ' bigeminia; dicrotia 'zweischneidig ' a duo talias; bitaliante; Hist bipenne 'zweischuhig ' Bot bipedal 'Zweiseilbahn ' funicular/funivia/telepherico bicable 'zweiseitig ' bilateral; bipartite; Math dihedre; Jur synallagmatic 'Zweisilber ' bisyllabo, disyllabo 'zweisilbig ' bisyllabe, bisyllabic; disyllabe, disyllabic 'Zweisitzer ' (Hist Speisesofa) biclinio; (Flugz, Auto) biposto; (Velo) tandem 'zweispaltig ' (Journ.) a duo columnas; bicolumn(at)e; Bot bifide; bifurcate 'Zweispitz ' bicorno 'zweispitzig ' bicorn(ut)e; bicuspide 'zweisprachig ' bilingual, bilingue; diglotte 'Zweispänner ' s. Zweigespann; Hist biga 'zweispännig ' Hist bijug(at)e, bigate 'zweistellig ' a duo cifras, bicifr(at)e 'zweistimmig ' bivoc(al); diphone 'zweistufig ' bigradual, bigraduate 'zweistämmig ' Biol diphyletic 'Zweistärkenglas ' (Opt.) crystallo/lente/vitro bifocal 'zweistöckig ' Arch, Techn a duo etages 'zweitafelig ' (Art.) diptiche; Su dipticho 'Zweitakt ' me(n)sura a/de duo quartos; tempo(re) binari 'zweitaktig ' Mus a duo me(n)suras; (Motor) a duo tempores; dichrone 'Zweitaktmotor ' motor (monocylindric) a duo tempores 'Zweitaktvergasermotor ' motor a carburation a duo tempores 'Zweitausfertigung ' copia; diplographo; duplicato 'Zweitehe ' deuterogamia 'zweiteilig ' bipartite; dichotome; Chem dimer(e) 'Zweiteilung ' bipartition; bisection, bisegmentation; (Biol), Bot dichotomia 'Zweitgeborene ' secundonata, secundogenita 'Zweitgeborener ' secundonato, secundogenito 'Zweitletzte ' penultima 'Zweitletzter ' penultimo; Adj penultime 'Zweitmädchen ' secunde domestica/serviente(ssa) 'Zweitschrift ' s. Zweitausfertigung 'Zweitwohnung ' demora/residentia secundari 'zweitägig ' de duo dies/jornos; biduan, dihemere 'Zweiunddreissigstelnote|Zweiunddreißigstelnote ' bischroma (o. fusa) 'Zweiunddreissigstelpause|Zweiunddreißigstelpause ' pausa/silentio de bischroma (o. fusa) 'Zweiviertelnote ' minima 'Zweiviertelpause ' pausa/silentio de un minima; medie- o semipausa 'Zweiwegefahrzeug ' vehiculo (omnibus) a duple/duplice application/uso (ferroviari e stratal) 'Zweiwegehahn ' Chem robinetto a duo orificios/passos/sensos/vias 'zweiweibig ' Bot digyne 'zweiwertig ' bivalente 'Zweiwertigkeit ' bivalentia 'zweiwöchig ' biseptimanal 'zweiwöchlich ' biseptimanal 'zweiwüchsig ' Bot digene 'zweizackig ' bidental, bidente; Bot bifurcate 'Zweizahl ' s.a. Zweiheit; Phil dyade; Gram dual 'zweizahlig ' dyadic 'Zweizeiler ' (Poet.) disticho 'zweizeilig ' distiche 'zweizeitig ' dichrone 'zweizellig ' bicellular 'zweizinkig ' bi(s)punctate 'zweizipfelig ' bicuspide 'zweizonal ' bizonal Zweizylinder-Viertaktmotor (Auto, Techn) motor a duo cylindros bicylindric de quatro tempores 'zweizylindrisch ' bicylindric 'zweizähnig ' bidental, bidente; Bot bifurcate 'zweiäugig ' bi(n)ocular 'zwerch ' s. quer 'Zwerchfell ' diaphragma 'Zwerg ' lilliputiano, nano, pusillo, pygmeo Zwergin lilliputiana, nana, pusilla, pygmea 'Zwergbaum ' arbore nano 'Zwergbildung ' nanismo, nanosomia 'Zwergengeschlecht ' racia de lilliputianos/nanos/pygmeos 'zwergenhaft ' de nano; nanesc 'Zwergfalke ' s. Merlin 'Zwerghuhn ' pull(ett)o nano 'Zwergkiefer ' (Bot Pinus pumila) pino nano 'Zwergmöwe ' (Larus minutus) laro minute/nano 'Zwergobst ' fructos nanos 'Zwergpinscher ' (can) grif(f)on/pinscher (D) nano 'Zwergpudel ' can de aqua nano; (can) pudel nano 'Zwergschnauzer ' (Hund) schnauzer (D) o terrier (E) (ab mLa terrarius) nano german/teudesc; terrier rattero 'Zwergspitz ' (Hund) can lupin nano, spitz (D) nano 'Zwergspitzmaus ' (Zool Sorex minutus) musaranea nana aranee parve o nano 'Zwergstern ' astro nano 'Zwergvolk ' population pygmee; populo de pygmeos 'Zwergwuchs ' s. Zwergbildung 'Zwetsche ' damasceno; pruna 'Zwetschenbaum ' prun(ier)o 'Zwetschenmus ' confectura/marmelada de damascenos/prunas 'Zwetschenschnaps ' aqua(a)rdente/aquavit(a)e/liquor/schnaps (D) de damascenos/prunas; quetsche (F); slivovits (jugosl.); tuicŕ (Rum) 'Zwetschenwasser ' aqua(a)rdente/aquavit(a)e/liquor/schnaps (D) de damascenos/prunas; quetsche (F); slivovits (jugosl.); tuicŕ (Rum) 'Zwetschge ' damasceno; pruna 'Zwetschgenbaum ' prun(ier)o 'Zwetschgenmus ' confectura/marmelada de damascenos/prunas 'Zwetschgenschnaps ' aqua(a)rdente/aquavit(a)e/liquor/schnaps (D) de damascenos/prunas; quetsche (F); slivovits (jugosl.); tuicŕ (Rum) 'Zwetschgenwasser ' aqua(a)rdente/aquavit(a)e/liquor/schnaps (D) de damascenos/prunas; quetsche (F); slivovits (jugosl.); tuicŕ (Rum) 'Zwickau ' Geogr Zwickowa; Hist Cygnea, Cynavea 'Zwickel ' cuneo (de stoffa); (Hosen~) cuneo interfemoral 'zwicken ' pinciar, pizzicar (I); (zupfen) tiraliar; (plagen) molestar, tormentar 'Zwicker ' pincia-naso, pince-nez (F) 'Zwickmühle ' (joco) position de tenalia molinetto duple; fig dilemma; difficultate; imbro(g)lio 'Zwickzange ' pincette (F); pincias 'zwie- ' s.a. zwei; bi-, di-; duo- 'Zwieback ' biscocto; (a. ceram.) biscuit 'Zwiebel ' Anat, Bot Blumen~) bulbo; (sonst) cepa, cibolla 'zwiebelartig ' bulbose 'Zwiebelbeet ' cibolliera 'Zwiebeldach ' cupola bulbose 'Zwiebelfeld ' cibolliera 'Zwiebelfische ' Typ confusion/disordine/mixtura de characteres typographic/de typos; litteras adulterin; menda typographic; "pastisso" 'zwiebelförmig ' bulbiforme, bulboide 'Zwiebelgeruch ' odor de cibolla(s) 'Zwiebelgewächs ' planta bulbose 'Zwiebelhaut ' tunica de cibolla 'Zwiebelkirche ' ecclesia a turre(s) bulbiforme/in forma de cibolla 'Zwiebelmuster ' modello/patrono a forma de bulbo bulboide 'Zwiebelsuppe ' suppa a cibollas 'Zwiebeltunke ' marinada salsa (sauce) a/de cibollas 'Zwiebelturm ' campanil/turre (de ecclesia) a cupola bulbose 'Zwiebrache ' (Agr.) binage, bination, binatura 'zwiebrachen ' binar (le agro(s), campo(s), terra, vinia) 'zwiefach ' duple/duplice 'zwiefältig ' duple/duplice 'Zwiegesang ' duetto 'Zwiegespräch ' dialogo 'Zwielaut ' diphthongo 'Zwielicht ' crepusculo; penumbra 'zwielichtig ' fig ambigue; incerte 'Zwiesel ' (Gabelung) bifurcation; branca bifurcate 'Zwiespalt ' contrasto; discordantia, discordia; dissension, dissentimento; dissidentia; disunion; Hist schisma 'Zwiesprache ' colloquio; dialogo 'zwiespältig ' discordante, discorde; dissidente; disunite, divise; schismatic 'Zwietracht ' s. Zwiespalt 'zwieträchtig ' s. zwiespältig 'Zwilch ' bilicio; s.a. Drell, Drillich 'Zwille ' (Schleuder) (parve) funda (bifurcate) 'Zwillich ' bilicio; s.a. Drell, Drillich 'Zwilling ' gemino; (in Zssgn. a.) didymo-; Adjgemine/geminate 'Zwillinge ' Astr geminos 'Zwillingsachse ' axe gemine 'Zwillingsbereifung ' (Auto) pneumatico(s) duple/duplice/gemine 'Zwillingsbruder ' fratre gemino 'Zwillingsfrucht ' feto gemine/geminate 'Zwillingsgeburt ' nascentia/parto duple/duplice/gemine; geminiparto 'Zwillingsgeschwister ' fratres e soror(es) gemine(s) 'Zwillingskinder ' infantes gemine(s) 'Zwillingsmutter ' geminipara 'Zwillingsmutterschaft ' geminiparitate 'Zwillingspaar ' (copula de) gemin/os,-as; gemino e gemina 'Zwillingsschwangerschaft ' graviditate/pregnantia duple/duplice/gemine 'Zwillingsschwester ' soror gemina 'Zwingburg ' bastilia; Hist Bastille (F); castello fort(ificat)e; citadella 'Zwinge ' Techn virola 'zwingen ' coercer; compeller; constringer; fortiar; imponer; obligar (a facer) 'Zwinger ' (Platz) are(n)a; (Hof) corte; (Graben) fossa(to); (Turm) donjon; (Bären~) fossa al ursos; ursiera; (Löwen~) cavia al/del leones; leoniera; (Hirsch~) parco al cervos; (Hunde~) canil 'Zwingherr ' despota; (domino) oppressor; tyranno 'Zwingherrschaft ' despotismo; tyrannia 'Zwinglianer ' zwingliano; (Lehre des Z.) zwinglianismo 'zwinkern ' nic(ti)tar 'zwirbeln ' (re)torquer le (punctas del) mustachio 'Zwirn ' corda; cordon, cordonet(to); filo (re)torte; retorto 'zwirnen ' Vb cord(on)ar; fabricar/facer/filar corda(s)/cordon(es); (re)torquer/(re)tortiliar filos; Adj de corda; de retorto 'Zwirner ' cord(on)ero; filandero/filator de corda(s); (re)torquitor/(re)torsor/(re)tortor de filos 'Zwirnerei ' cord(on)eria; (Tätigkeit a.) cord(on)atura; filatura de cordas; (re)torquimento (altern.) (re)torsura, (re)tortage, (re)tortiliamento de filos; (Ort a.) cord(on)ificio; fabrica/filanda/manufactura de cordas; (altern.) retorteria 'zwischen ' inter; (interim, interime); intercalar(i); intermediari, intermedie; provisori 'Zwischenabkommen ' accordo interime; interim 'Zwischenakt ' intermedio, intermezzo (I); intervallo 'Zwischenbalken ' Arch trabe/trave del tecto 'Zwischenbemerkung ' observation/remarca intercalar(i), parenthese 'Zwischenbericht ' reporto interime/provisori 'Zwischenbescheid ' responsa interime/provisori; Jur sententia interlocutori 'Zwischenbilanz ' balancio interime/provisori 'Zwischenboden ' Arch tecto intermediari/inserite 'Zwischenbühne ' Techn platteforma intermedie (de securitate) 'Zwischendeck ' Mar interponte 'Zwischendecke ' Arch duple/duplice/false fundo/plafon/solo; a. plano/strato intermediari 'Zwischending ' cosa intermedie; intermediario 'zwischendrin ' Adv in medio (de) 'Zwischeneiszeit ' periodo interglacial 'Zwischenentscheid ' Jur decision interlocutori 'Zwischenergebnis ' resultato provisori 'Zwischenfall ' incidente 'Zwischenfarbe ' semi-tincto 'Zwischenform ' forma intermedie 'Zwischenfrage ' question incidental 'Zwischenfrequenz ' (Radio) frequentia intermedie 'Zwischenfrequenzempfang ' reception superheterodyne 'Zwischenfrequenzempfänger ' receptor superheterodyne 'Zwischengericht ' Kochk intramisso, interpasto 'Zwischengeschoss|Zwischengeschoß ' Arch mezzanin 'Zwischenglied ' membro intermediari 'Zwischenhafen ' porto emporio; (porto de) scala 'Zwischenhalt ' arresto/halto/stop intermediari 'Zwischenhandel ' commercio intermediari/de commission 'Zwischenhirn ' cerebro (inter)medie; Med diencephalo 'Zwischenhändler ' agente; intermediario; (commerciante) mediator 'Zwischenkiefer ' m Anat osso intermaxillar 'Zwischenlage ' interposition 'zwischenlanden ' facer scala (in) 'Zwischenlandung ' Flugz atterrage/stop intermediari; scala aeree; Mar abbordage intermedie; (Ausschiffung) disimbarcation intermedie; a. scala maritime 'Zwischenlandungsplatz ' (aero)porto de scala 'Zwischenlatte ' Techn balustrada; parapetto 'Zwischenlinie ' interlinea 'Zwischenlösung ' interim; solution provisori 'Zwischenmahlzeit ' collation, gustation; lunch (E); merenda; intramisso 'Zwischenmauer ' muro divisori 'Zwischenpause ' intervallo 'Zwischenpodest ' Techn estrada/pedestallo/platteforma intermedie (de reposo) 'Zwischenraum ' distantia; interstitio; intervallo; spatio intermediari/intermedie; (zwischenzeilig) interlineage; Arch intersection; (Lücke) lacuna; (Techn Spielraum) joco; ~ lassen: spatiar 'Zwischenraumtaste ' barra/tasto de spatiamento 'Zwischenrede ' (Unterbrechung) interruption 'Zwischenregelung ' regulamento/regulation interime/provisori 'Zwischenregent ' interrege(nte) 'Zwischenreich ' interregno 'Zwischenriegel ' Techn traversa 'Zwischenruf ' crito spontanee; exclamation; (Unterbrechung) interruption 'Zwischenrufer ' interruptor 'Zwischenrunde ' (Sport) semifinal 'Zwischensatz ' proposition incidental 'Zwischenschaltung ' intercalage, intercalation 'Zwischenschicht ' strato intermediari 'Zwischenschiene ' rail (E) intermediari 'Zwischensender ' (radiostation) e-,trans/missor(i)-relais (F) 'Zwischensparren ' s. Zwischenbalken 'Zwischenspiel ' (musica de) interludio/intermedio/intermezzo (I) 'Zwischenspurt ' (Sport) effortio intercalate; escappata, sprint (escappatori) 'zwischenstaatlich ' international, interstatal 'Zwischenstecker ' ficha/spina intermedie 'Zwischenstock ' intersolo 'Zwischenstockwerk ' intersolo 'Zwischenstufe ' grado/phase/stadio intermediari 'Zwischenstunde ' hora de intervallo/recreation/relaxation 'Zwischenstück ' pecia intercalar(i); Techn adaptor 'Zwischenstütze ' Techn mast/pylon (de supporto) intermediari 'Zwischentank ' Techn reservoir (F)/tank (E) intermediari 'Zwischentitel ' intertitulo 'Zwischenton ' Mus, Phys sono/tono intermediari 'Zwischenträger ' s. Zuträger 'Zwischenträgerei ' s. Zuträgerei 'Zwischenverkauf ' vendita intermedie 'zwischenvölkisch ' international 'Zwischenwagen ' Eisenb wagon(-remolco) intermediari 'Zwischenwand ' pariete divisori 'Zwischenwort ' interjection 'Zwischenzeile ' s. Zwischenlinie 'zwischenzeilig ' interlinear 'Zwischenzeit ' interim; interstitio, intervallo 'Zwischenzinsen ' interesses intermedie 'Zwischenzustand ' interim; stato interime/intermediari/intermedie 'zwistig ' discordante, discorde; disharmonic, disharmoniose; litigiose; in disputo, questionabile 'Zwistigkeit ' disaccordo; (Uneinigkeit, Unstimmigkeit) disharmonia; discordantia, discordia; disputo; lite, litigio; querela 'zwitschern ' cantar; gorgear; pipar; (tirilieren) trillar; (piep(s)en, (t)schilpen: Spatz) pipiar; (zirpen) stridular; (Schwalbe) trissar; (verwendb. Schallwö. and. Sprachen:) chirriar (tch-/Sp); ciripiar (Rum); (Finkenschlag) friguttir (La), fritinnir (La) 'Zwitter ' androgyno; bastardo; hermaphrodito; hybrid/a,-o 'Zwitterbildung ' androgynia; bastardia; hermaphroditismo; hybridismo 'Zwitterblüte ' flor hermaphrodite/hybrid/a,-e 'Zwitterfahrzeug ' vehiculo amphibic 'zwitterhaft ' Adj androgyne; bastarde; hermaphrodite; hybrid/a,-e 'Zwitterwesen ' character/esser hybrid/a,-e 'zwängen ' comprimer, fortiar, premer, pressar, serrar, stringer; facer entrar passar, sortir per fortia 'Zwölf ' dece-duo, duodece; (in Zssgn.) dodeca- 'Zwölfeck ' dodecagono 'zwölfeckig ' dodecagonal 'zwölferlei ' de dece-duo/duodece species 'Zwölfersystem ' systema dodecadic/duodecimal 'zwölffach ' duodece vices tanto 'Zwölffingerdarm ' duodeno 'Zwölffingerdarmentzündung ' duodenitis 'Zwölfflächner ' dodecahedro 'zwölfjährig ' (alle zwölf Jahre) duodecennal; (Jahrzwölft) duodecennio 'Zwölfkampf ' dodecathlon 'Zwölfkämpfer ' dodecathl(on)eta 'Zwölfsilber ' dodecasyllabo 'zwölfsilbig ' dodecasyllabe 'zwölftausend ' duodece milles 'zwölfteilig ' de in duodece partes; dodecadic; duodecimal 'Zwölftel ' (le/un) de ce-secundo, decimo-secundo, duodecimo; le dece-secunde/decimo-secunde/duodecime parte 'zwölftönig ' Mus dodeca/phone,-phonic 'Zwölftönigkeit ' dodeca/phonia,-phonismo 'Zyan ' (Blaustoff) cyanogeno 'Zyane ' (Kornblume) Bot cyano 'Zyanid ' cyanuro 'zyanieren ' cyanurar 'Zyanierung ' cyanuration 'Zyanin ' (Blaufarbstoff) cyanina 'zyanisieren ' cyanurar 'Zyankali ' cyanuro de potassium 'Zyanometer ' (Meteor., Blauskala) cyanometro 'Zyanopathia ' (Med Blausucht) cyanosis, cyanopathia 'Zyanophyzee ' (Bot Blaualge) cyanophycea 'Zyanose ' (Med Blausucht) cyanosis, cyanopathia 'Zyanotypie ' (Blau/druck,-pause) cyanotypia 'Zyansäure ' acido cyanic 'Zyanverbindung ' Chem composito cyanic 'Zygoma ' (Jochbein) Anat zygoma 'zygomatisch ' zygomatic 'zygomorph ' (Biol Bot, zweiseitig symmetrisch) zygomorphe 'Zygote ' (Biol) zygoto 'Zygäne ' (Hammer/hai,-fisch, Ichth) (Sphyrna zygaena, Zygaena malleus) pisce/capite martello; Scient. zygena; (a. Blutströpfchen, (Steinbrech/chen,-lein, Widder/chen,-lein, Widderschwärmer, ein Schmetterling, Lepidopt. Zygaena filipendulae) anthrocerida/zygena (ab Gr zygaina) 'Zykas ' (svw Palmfarn, Sago/baum,-palme, (Bot Cycas) cyca(s); davon 1) Zykadeen (Palmfarne): cycadeas, 2) Zykadazeen (Palmfarngewächse): cycadaceas 'Zykladen ' f Geogr le Cyclades 'zykladisch ' cycladic 'Zyklamen ' (Alpenveilchen) Bot cyclamino 'zyklisch ' cyclic 'zykloid ' cycloide 'Zyklometer ' (Wegmesser) cyclometro 'Zyklometrie ' (Wegmessung) cyclometria 'zyklometrisch ' (d. Wegmessung betr.) cyclometric 'Zyklon ' cyclon 'Zyklone ' (Tiefdruckgebiet, Meteor.) area cyclonic, area/region/zona de basse pression depression 'zyklonisch ' cyclonal 'Zyklonopath ' (Med, Wetter/fühliger,-kranker) cyclonopathe 'Zyklonopathie ' Med (Wetter/fühligkeit,-krankheit,-neurose, insbes. Föhnkrankheit, a. Zyklonose) cyclonopathia 'Zyklonose ' Med cyclonosis 'Zyklop ' cyclope 'Zyklopie ' (a. Zyklozephalie, Med Einäugigkeit) cyclopia, cyclocephalia 'zyklopisch ' cyclopic 'Zyklorama ' (svw Rundhorizont, Theat) cyclorama 'Zyklothymie ' Med Psych cyclothymia 'Zyklotron ' Techn cyclotron 'Zyklus ' cyclo 'Zylinder ' cylindro 'Zylinderblock ' monobloco, bloco-cylindro(s) 'Zylinderbürste ' brossa (rotante) cylindric 'Zylinderdeckel ' (Motor) coperculo del cylindro 'Zylinderhut ' cappello cylindro 'Zylinderinhalt ' cylindrata 'Zylinderkopf ' (Motor) culat(t)a/culassa/testa del cylindro 'Zylindermantel ' camisa de cylindro 'Zylinderschloss|Zylinderschloß ' serratura a cylindro(s) 'Zylinderstift ' cavilia/spin(ul)a cylindric 'Zylinderwand ' (Motor) pariete del cylindro 'zylindrig ' cylindric 'zylindroid ' cylindroide 'Zyma ' (Gärstoff) zyma 'Zymase ' (Chem, Hefepreßsaft, ein Enzymgemisch) zymase 'Zymbal ' Mus cymbalo 'Zymbalist ' cymbalista 'Zymologie ' (Gärungs/kunde,-lehre,-wissensch.) zymologia 'zymologisch ' zymologic 'Zymosiometer ' (Gärungsmesser) zymosiometro 'Zymoskop ' (Hefeprüfgerät) zymoscopio 'Zymotechnik ' (Gärungstechnik) zymotechnica 'zymotechnisch ' zymotechnic 'zymotisch ' zymotic 'Zymurgie ' (selten, Gärungschemie) zymurgia 'Zynegetik ' (Hundedressur, fr. a. Jägerei m. Hunden) cynegetica 'zynegetisch ' cynegetic 'Zyniater ' (Med, selten Hundearzt) cyniatro 'Zyniatrie ' (Med, Hundeheilkunst) cyniatria 'Zyniker ' cynico 'zynisch ' cynic 'Zynismus ' cynismo 'Zynodrom ' (Hunderennbahn) cynodromo 'Zynologie ' (Hundezucht(lehre)) cynologia 'Zynomachie ' (selten: Hundekampf) cynomachia 'Zynophilie ' (Hundeliebhaberei, a. Hundezucht) cynophilia 'Zynophobie ' (Furcht vor Hunden) cynophobia 'Zynorexie ' (selten, eigtl. Hundshunger, Bären-, Wolfs/hunger) cynorexia 'zynozephal ' (Zool, hundsköpfig) cynocephale 'Zypergras ' (Bot Cyperus, de Gr kypeiros) cypero 'Zypern ' Geogr Cypro 'Zyprer ' cyprio 'Zypresse ' cypresso 'Zypressenhain ' cypresseto 'Zypressenwald ' cypresseto 'Zypriot ' cypriota (a. Adj) 'zyprisch ' cyprie 'Zystalgie ' (Med, Blasenschmerz) cystalgia 'Zyste ' Med Zool cyste 'zystisch ' cystic 'Zystitis ' (Med, Blasenentzündung) cystitis 'Zysto ' Zysto-: (in Zssgn.) cysto-, cf. cystographia, cystolitho, cystoma, cystopyelitis, cystoscopia, cystoscopio, cystospasmo, cystostomia, cystotomia 'Zyt ' Zyt- (Zyto-, -zyt) (Zelle) (Biol) (in Zssgn.) cyto-, -cyto, cf. cytoblasto, cytoblastoma, cytochroma, cytodiagnose, cytogene, cytologia, cytologic, cytologo, cytolyse, cytomegalia, cytometria, cytopenia, cytoplasma, cytosoma, cytostatic, cytostoma, cytotoxic, cytotoxicitate, cytotrophoblasto, cytotropismo, cytozyma 'Zytho ' Zytho-: (Bier-) (in Zssgn.) zytho- 'Zythopöie ' (Bierbrauerei) zythopeia 'Zythotechnie ' (Bierbraukunst) zythotechnica 'Zythotechnik ' (Bierbraukunst) zythotechnica 'Zäckchen ' (Schneiderei) puncta, linguetta; (Spitzen) dentella 'zäh ' tenace; (Fleisch) dur 'zähe ' tenace; (Fleisch) dur 'zähflüssig ' spisse; (klebrig) viscose 'Zähflüssigkeit ' viscositate 'Zähigkeit ' tenacitate; (Fleisch) duressa; (Hartnäckigk.) obstination, pertinacitate 'zählbar ' numerabile 'zählen ' contar (auf j-n: super alicuno); (Bevölkerung) censer; (sich belaufen auf) amontar a; er zählte 20 Jahre: ille habeva vinti annos; wir ~ ihn zu unsern Freunden: nos le conta inter nostre amicos 'Zähler ' contator; Arith numerator; (Volks~) censor; (Stimmen~) scrutator 'Zählkarte ' (bei e-r Volkszählung) formulario de censimento 'Zählung ' numeration; (Volks~) censimento 'Zählwerk ' mechanismo del contator, contator 'zähmbar ' domabile 'zähmen ' dom(estic)ar; (Leidenschaften) frenar 'Zähmung ' domestication 'Zähneklappern ' claccamento de dentes 'Zähneknirschen ' stridor de dentes 'Zähre ' (obs.) lacrima 'Zänker ' querelator, disputator 'Zänkerei ' querela, disputa 'zänkisch ' disputative 'Zäpfchen ' Anat uvula; Med suppositorio 'zärtlich ' tenere; (liebevoll) affectuose 'Zärtlichkeit ' teneressa; affecto; (Liebkosung) caressa 'Zäsur ' cesura 'zäumen ' bridar; poner un brida (a); fig frenar 'zögern ' hesitar Zögern n hesitation 'zögernd ' hesitante 'Zögling ' alumn/o,-a; pupill/o,-a 'Zölibat ' celibato 'Zöllner ' doanero; (Brücken~) pedagero; (Bibel) publicano 'züchten ' (Tiere) elevar; (Menschen) educar, disciplinar; Bot cultivar 'Züchter ' elevator, cultivator, cultor 'züchtig ' honeste; (keusch) caste; (bescheiden) modeste 'züchtigen ' corriger, punir; castigar 'Züchtigkeit ' honest(it)ate, castitate; modestia 'Züchtigung ' correction, punition; castigation, castigamento (körperliche: corporal) 'Züchtung ' elevamento; cultivation 'zücken ' (Waffe) vt tirar; disvainar 'Zügel ' brida; fig freno 'zügellos ' sin brida; fig disfrenate, irrefrenabile 'Zügellosigkeit ' licentia, libertinage; fig disbridamento, irrefrenabilitate 'zügeln ' refrenar, bridar; (fig a.) reprimer 'zügelnd ' fig moderative 'zünden ' accender; fig electrisar; vi prender foco; accender se; (Motor) facer explosion; ~de Rede: discurso inflammate 'Zünder ' accenditor 'Zündholz ' flammifero 'Zündholzschachtel ' cassa/scatula de flammiferos 'Zündhölzchen ' flammifero 'Zündhütchen ' capsula (incendiari) 'Zündkerze ' candela de accendimento/accension 'Zündschlüssel ' clave de accendimento 'Zündschnur ' micca 'Zündstoff ' materia inflammabile 'Zündung ' accendimento; die ~ einstellen/resp. abstellen: regular interrumper le accendimento 'zünftig ' appertinente ad un corporation; fam in forma 'züngeln ' vibrar le lingua; (Flammen) lamber; (Schlange) sibilar 'Zünglein ' linguetta; (Waage) agulia; fig das ~ an der Waage sein: decider 'zürnen ' esser in cholera (contra); j-m wegen et. ~: guardar rancor ad alicuno a causa de alique